


Land and Sea

by AccursedQuill



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - No Grima, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedQuill/pseuds/AccursedQuill
Summary: "... Someone who has fallen for a great hero, will you allow us to win your heart?”Even so, despite the knowledge that he is conveniently forgetting, he nods his head. As a man of many words, he couldn’t trust his voice.He felt a kiss on his cheek from Niles and saw the soft smile appear on Leo’s face.He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, take it back.





	1. As the clock ticks

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that has been bugging me for a while and had to write it. I love Fire Emblem, and from some stories I've read here, fell in love with this pairing. I apologise for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it.

“Besides, if memory serves, your wedding is soon upon us! Shouldn’t milord’s focus be on such?” 

It was a simple question one day. Long days after the war. 

He was in the library with Niles and Lord Leo.

A looked of slight confusion flashed on Leo’s face, then a long sigh left his lips. It was a reaction that Odin wasn’t expecting. With a gentle hand, the proud prince of Norh took Odin’s left hand in his own right hand and carefully guided him to a small sitting area close by. Right in front of the grand fireplace.

The touch is so, so gentle. Leo wasn’t wearing his armour - there was no need for it right now. Odin’s brain short-circuited just from the touch, but now he is sitting on a couch in front of the fire with Leo. Niles quickly appearing sitting on the other side of Odin. What was happening?

Leo didn’t let go of Odin’s hand but gave him a serious look. “Odin,” Leo started, looking right into his eyes, “This.. may come out of nowhere but… we put the wedding on hold.” 

On hold? Odin thought. This… is out of nowhere. He wanted to know why so he didn’t say anything. Giving a shocked look and let Leo continue. 

“We…” Leo closed his eyes, seeming to try to find the right words. “The reason we put it on hold is... Niles and I wanted to ask you something. Though we didn’t want to put you in an awkward spot.” 

Odin could see that Leo is having a hard time to bring what he wanted to say into words. It wasn’t like Leo at all. He always knew what to say and how to word whatever he was saying. Leo is an intelligent man. He is the right hand to his brother Xander, King of Nohr. Whatever this question is, it was something of great importance to him. It brings the man to stumble on words, after all. 

Getting a bit frustrated, Leo let out a sigh, staring once again at his retainer. “Odin, awhile ago, Niles and I had a conversation. In that, we discovered one thing. Our feelings for you runs much deeper than just a friendship.” 

Did he hear that right? Odin’s eyes widened though Leo kept talking. In that time though, Niles’ hand crept into Odin’s right, though carefully. Odin allowed him to, his heart beating harder in his chest and felt his cheeks burn. 

“We.. weren’t sure how you felt, so we did nothing.” Leo’s thumb gently stroked Odin’s knuckles, it is a loving touch. “I was happy keeping you close to me. I remember you saying about your home, that one day you might leave, that is another reason I said nothing. 

Now that the war is over, and I still want you to remain, you still have that choice but after talking, we came to a conclusion.” Leo paused, bringing his free hand to hold Odin’s in both of his hands and holding it up a bit higher. Odin could feel Niles’ hand hold his right a bit tighter but seeming to allow Leo to take control over this conversation mix confession. 

“Odin, you melded into our hearts without us knowing. Every mission I sent you on, without fail, you completed beyond expectation. You shine bright in this dark kingdom. I ask you, not as Prince Leo of Nohr, but just Leo. Someone who has fallen for a great hero, will you allow us to win your heart?” 

Did... Did Odin hear this right? He didn’t know what to say. In his silence, Niles leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against Odin’s shoulder. It’s a light, almost hesitant, touch.

“If you choose to leave, we will respect your wish.” 

Leo’s hands suddenly touch his face gently, snapping him out of his thoughts. Leo’s hands were soft - being the great mage that he is, his hands were protected by gauntlets and at times stained with ink. Cupping his cheeks, his liege’s thumbs wiped tears away. Odin didn’t realize. Tears are running like waterfalls down his cheek. 

Staring at Leo, he saw a frown on his face. He is worried, he’s sure Niles is as well. The archer’s face is still hidden in his shoulder but the grip on his hand tightened. 

Even so, despite the knowledge that he is conveniently forgetting, he nods his head. As a man of many words, he couldn’t trust his voice. 

He felt a kiss on his cheek from Niles and saw the soft smile appear on Leo’s face. 

He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, take it back. 

When he first arrived in Nohr, years ago, the land that was mostly darkness was a strange place. It was cold, dark most of the time, clouds covered the sky in almost endless grey. It was a culture shock if he ever experienced one, in more ways than one would know. Even when night falls, the sky is still usually covered. The stars blocked from his sight. The lights in the sky were something that gave him comfort when he left home, left Ylisse. Though, on rare days, the clouds separate, letting the sun or stars shine through. 

Like they did tonight. Odin woke, hearing a familiar call. It wasn’t a call that Nohrians would notice. But he, and most likely Laslow and Selena noticed. Waking in the dead of night, Odin sat up in bed, swinging his leg over the side of the bed. He let out a slight wince when his feet touched the rug that is placed at the side of his bed. It wasn’t terrible material but he didn’t like the feeling under his feet. It was itchy, rough even. 

He pushed himself into standing walking over to the window. The cool stone of the floor felt a bit better than the rug. Though, the familiar feeling of glass and pins in his feet and legs never stopped. Though, he had long grown used to the pain. Still, he smiled bright when he saw the moon and stars. It reminded him of the days where he would sneak out of the palace to go look at the lights beyond the surface. Sometimes he’d take Laslow and Selena with him. 

Ylisse. Home. Capital city: Ylisstol. He can remember the city. Everyone smiling and at peace. Ylisse is a place far off the cost of both Nohr and Hoshido. In fact, not many people seem to know it exists at all, which didn’t surprise Odin. Ylisse is a country under the ocean after all. 

Merfolk. That is what they were. Myths. Stories. Legends. Yet, here they were. Walking among man. 

It was by chance, really. It rings loud in his mind. 

Owain, Inigo and Severa were stunned. A man appeared to them, while out training, asking for help. Stop him, and protect his child. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He had to be stopped or the whole long - if not the whole world!- will be in danger. 

“I can give you the magic that will transform you. You will be human. With my magic, you will not only be human, but you will also have protection from human magic.” 

Human magic is dangerous to merfolk. They had their own powers than the ones on the shore. 

“Please. I beg of you. I know you can help.” 

Owain felt bad for this person. This man - this dragon - was asking for help. He couldn’t help but agree. He wanted to help. That is what heroes do after all! Inigo and Severa agreed after a moment. 

The man, Anankos, seemed relieved. Hard to tell from the hood over his head, and nodded his head. Raising his hand towards them, but stopped for a moment. 

“I must warn you first. In order for this to work, this magic is going to be woven to your soul. If you wish to return, you must not do a couple of things. First: You mustn’t speak of our contract. If the enemy knows, it could cause some problems. Second: You must not bound yourself. It may sound… like old tales, but your emotions are strong. Almost as powerful as magic itself.”

Inigo looked confused, “Are you saying.. Don’t fall in love? I don’t understand.” 

Anankos sighed, seeming to try to find the right words. “The magic I lend to you, in order to keep you in form, will weave itself into your very soul. It will, when I pass, leave you. It may take a bit of time. Emotions are something even magic has a hard time to keep in check.” Ananakos turned away, seemingly, trying to tell them with that little time he has left. “If you let it consume you, losing your way home, it will rip your soul apart when it tries to leave. Seaform, you will become.” 

“What?!” Severa gasped out, “What do you mean!?” 

Though, it seemed Anankos was out of time and started the magic. Transforming their tail into legs. Their webbed claws into hands and their fins and gills vanished. They woke on a beach. 

And the rest, well, they learned and ventured to Nohr. 

They did their best to learn of this world and at times, it was almost like they always been here. He was Odin here. Owain, Prince of Ylisse, didn’t exist here. Odin Dark, Dark Mage and retainer of Prince Leo, is all he is. 

He... Had grown fond of Nohr. 

A yawn cut his thoughts. He had to get back to sleep. The war may be over, but the duties never end. 

Walking back to bed, he tried to ignore the ache in his chest and dryness of his skin.

Anankos was dead. There wasn’t a source left to… hold the magic anymore. 

Closing his eyes and pulling the covers over his head, he let that thought leave. Lord Leo needs him in the morning in the library. That is all that he needs to think about. 

 

The morning that came was fairly busy. King Xander is called to many meetings, so Laslow and Peri were rushing about to get other things to prepare for the next, all the while keeping him safe as loyal retainers. Lady Camilia has been sent to towns just beyond the castle town a few days ago and will be returning later that day, Beruka and Selena with her. While Lady Elise, being the ray of sunshine that she is, helping the injured and sick with Arthur and Effie. 

Of course, Niles and himself have been helping Leo. Having been sent to a few towns as well, but Leo was mostly in the castle. Helping out Xander or going over papers and other items gathered over the journey. 

 

Quicking come around the corner of the tall bookshelves that were in the grand royal library of castle Nohr. The library is one of Odin’s favourite place to be. So many tales and myths! Why wouldn’t he love this place? But right now, he couldn’t sit by the large fireplace with a book right now. 

He rushed over to the table that Leo sat at, writing things down and flipping through pages of many tomes. In his arms were a couple of other tomes that he managed to find, “Good news, milord! I managed to find the elusive tomes that dare to hid! The whispers of darkness helped me uncover their hiding spots..” He stood proud, setting the large tomes on the large table. 

“Ah,” Leo looked pleased, setting down his quill to pick up the top tome, “Thank you, Odin. These are just what I need.” 

Odin grinned brightly at the praise, then blinked and turned his head towards the large windows at the end of the room. It was gloomy as it usually is in Nohr but a second later, a loud crash of thunder sounded in the sky and rain started to fall. 

Niles groaned at the sight, Odin didn’t notice when he returned from his mission to get more ink and paper, but he appeared like a wraith that he was. “So much rain... “ 

Niles, in Odin’s eyes, is very catlike. Not very fond of water besides bathing. 

Leo hummed, not really giving the rain a glance as he continued to write notes, “So it seemed. It is usual but not much of concern. … Though, I may mention it to Xander, in case of a flood.”

Odin glanced back out the window again. He knew the reason for the rain. It wasn’t going to flood. They wouldn’t let that happen. It was nothing more than a warning. A warning that he has been ignoring. 

“Niles…” Leo annoyed tone, but mostly playful, made Odin’s gaze glance back over to the two of them. 

He saw Leo gently swatting away Niles but he could see a smile that the dark knight was trying to hide. Niles was grinning his usual flirty grin at the prince. Odin missed what had happened but he quickly turned towards the nearest bookshelf to pretend he was looking for something. 

He is part of the relationship - he has been for a few weeks now. It’s still new, or at times he does get a bit embarrassed. Especially since they’ve been together for years now. The confession still replaying in his mind. He had to say yes. It didn’t hit him till that night what he had done. It was only a couple days after when the first call sounded. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Though, he agreed. He is fine with this. 

It has been a couple of weeks since the fall of Anankos, and Valla being recognized as a country. Nohr and Hoshido coming to peace. Though, that does not mean everyone is on board with it. After years of war, people are either hesitant with the other but happy with peace coming or either right out against it and angry. Riots are not uncommon and both royal families are at risk. Queen Corrin, meanwhile, is helping with Valla along with Lady Azura. 

He couldn’t just leave them like this! 

He could hear the two behind them, flirting softly with each other. He tried to stay focused on the book titles on the shelf but the magic in his thunder tome at his side was distracting him as well. He could feel the magic, the land magic -that was embedded in the book that sat on his side- becoming unstable. He was losing control over it. His eyes shifted to his hand that was on the shelf, hovering just above the books. He could see the faint discolour on his skin, from where he last used the tome. 

Magic, no matter where always had some recourse. This sort of magic comes from inside and from the tomes so the blast of released magicks will leave marks unless having something to protect the mage’s hands. Which he doesn’t wear.

Merfolk can’t harness the magic of man. In fact, it hurts. Anankos’ magic shielded him and allowed him to use it, but now that it’s leaving… 

No, he had focus. So he ignored it, along with the two behind him, and moved to another bookshelf. Looking for a certain book that will help him with a surprise he was crafting. 

\--- 

Later that evening, dinner was underway. Everyone was either in the mess hall, or the dining hall. Well, the Royals have the dining hall. Meanwhile, the three that most people here are suspicious of, have shoved themselves into a closet. Two of the three blocking their bizarre friend in the corner. 

Odin tried to not cower under their gaze, or rather, Selena’s gaze. Laslow looked more worried than angry. Though, doesn’t mean Selena wasn’t worried. He knew she was but express it more with rage or anger. 

“What are you doing, Odin?!” Selena let out, trying to be quiet as to not attract attention since they were all sure that people were wondering where they were by now but they had enough. 

Selena has her hands on her hips, looking every bit like her mother when she was angry. Odin knew because she was angry, was her way of caring. After avoiding her for a few days before, along with Laslow, but he may be slightly regretting it. Just a little. 

“Selena the Moonbeam, I know you are concerned but I assure--” Odin was cut off by a punch to his shoulder. It wasn’t very hard but hard enough to know that Selena wasn’t here for excuses. 

“Odin, my friend,” Laslow gently moved Selena back so he could get a better look at Odin. The closet wasn’t overly huge but large enough for them. “We... “ Laslow sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We haven’t had time to talk before we had to leave.” 

That’s right. He didn’t tell his friends about his relationship status. They used to tease him once they realized his crush. Odin could get flustered easily with things and crushes was one of them. Of course, he could get back at Laslow, which he always did. Selena usually got bored and called them idiots. 

It happened the morning of their leaving on a mission with their fellow retainer with their Lord or Lady. (Well, Laslow running around with Peri, following Xander to meetings here and there.) This was about three days ago. Leo and Xander came out to tell Camilia something about her mission to survey a village that is ruined by the war and also to bid her, and Elise, farewell and be safe. Odin and Niles stood by the side waiting. Niles than leaned over to whisper something he wasn’t going to think of right now out of embarrassment, making him flush and Niles grinned. Leo walked over, seeing the flush and grinned a bit himself. Leo said something, thinking they were out of earshot of others and went to leave, Niles following. 

He remembers this because Laslow and Selena seemed to realize by the looks Odin got. 

“We will talk about this later.” Was all that was said. 

Off they went, while he stayed on his tasks. While in the back of his mind, he was counting down the days till he was cornered. 

Thus, here they are. Cornering him and questioning his choices. He knew they would; they should be. They are worried. 

“Are you sure?” Laslow questioned, “Owain..” Hearing his true name shocked him a bit, causing him to be alert. Laslow’s emotions are clear to him. “We tried to find a way before but there is nothing. If you… you will..” 

Odin clapped a hand on his lifelong friend. A wide smile on his face. “Inigo, Severa, my heroic friends, I promise you. Everything will be alright. Our mighty power has slain dragons and saved worlds. We can make it through this as well.” 

Selena and Laslow gave each other a quick glance, remaining silent. Arguing is never something that was easy with Odin. He is just as stubborn as his mother. Though Odin is not stupid; no matter how he acts, he is far from that.  
“Fine,” Selena spoke up with a huff, “Let’s get to supper. Or else they will wonder where we are.” 

The three friends then left the supply closet and went to the mess hall.

 

As suspected, Niles questioned where Odin, and the other two, were when they arrived at the mess hall. Odin quicked made up an excuse about how Selena wanted to show them some new sword that was unnamed then before Odin could finish his piece, Niles just cut him off. Being too tired to deal with a long monologue, almost dragged Odin along to eat. So the three went to their separate places with their fellow retainer and friends. 

Dinner went normally after that. Once finished, went on to do their other duties before returning to their Lords or Ladies chambers to give their report. Which is just what Odin was doing. 

Like the other Royals, their chambers had two parts. A place for their desk then their bedroom was attached by another room to the side. Leo’s was like a mini library. Shelves along the wall with the desk in front of the large windows to the back. Even had a place to sit but usually, he just sits at his desk if he was in his study. So wasn’t that many chairs. The bedroom is more of a place to relax. If Leo relaxes, that is. 

Odin made his way down the large hall towards Leo’s chambers. Getting to the grand doors, he raised his head to knock but stopped when he heard something. Now, because of the spell dissipating, his hearing is a bit better from humans. Though, it always been good but has gotten better. Leaning a bit closer, almost touching the door, he could hear it was a couple of voices. Which was not unusual, more than likely it was Niles. He couldn’t quite make out what was being said, but …. Something just tells him that something is happening beyond the door. Though the report must be delivered. 

He knocked on the door as he normally does and opens the door with his usual grand. Though before he could say anything, the sight that stumbled upon made him quickly back out and close the door. He ran down the hall that he just walked. Once he was sure he was far enough away, he stopped panting lightly. 

Yes, he should have trusted what his instincts were telling him. He… never needed his other heightened senses in years and the first time he had them in a while, he ignored them. 

They were not talking. 

He never walked in on them before. He never did with his parents, let alone the people he had feelings for! 

He wasn’t even sure if they noticed him but he obviously didn’t bother to stick around to find out. 

Why… Why did he run? 

In fact, it wasn’t the first time he walked in on them. When it happened the first time, long before they confessed to him, it hurt. He wouldn’t lie and say it hadn’t. Though now, even though new, if it was only two of them, they were okay with it. The other could always join in. So.. he could have. They would be more than welcome to him. Since... well, it only happened once with him to join. 

To be honest, he’s a little nervous. Not that he doesn’t trust him, but he is worried he won’t live up to them. Not just sexually. 

Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair. He feels he didn’t run because he saw them being intimate but he quickly shoved this thought from his mind and went to his room. He will deliver the report tomorrow. Leaving his lovers to themselves tonight. 

Walking into his room, which only contains a small bookshelf, a small dresser with some miscellaneous items on top, a desk and his bed. He doesn’t spend much time here - he’d much rather be out and doing something. 

Setting his tome on the desk, along with some of his dark mage accessories and item bag, he stood in front of the window by the said desk. The moon is rising in the distance. The wind is picking up, howling a bit loudly through the stone walls. 

He should go home. He knew that was the smart choice but... He couldn’t leave the men that he loves. The relationship that started and he happily jumped into. He... He’s happy living the rest of his, with this choice, short life. Besides, he knew the dangers that the royal family is in right now. He knew from the guards that they have caught quite a few assassins trying to enter the castle. Bad assassins but assassins nonetheless. 

With a sigh, he sat down on his bed, after changing into some night clothes and opened the book he was able to find earlier in the library. He read until the book smacked him in the face then went to sleep.

A few days went by. Nothing grand happened. One late evening, though, Odin is working on some charms. They were for Niles and Leo. Something some threads of mer magic he learned from his mother (The greatest cleric he ever knew), and some magic from man. The book he found was for the magic that healed. Being a dark mage, he didn’t know man healing magic. 

In the middle of his work, there was a knock on his door. A little confused, he stood and walked to the door. He was just in some relaxed clothes. A pair of night pants and a loose white lounge shirt. 

Opening the door, he is surprised to see Laslow but smiled all the same and invited him in. 

“Laslow of the Azure Sky! What brings you to the chambers of Odin Dark?” Odin closed the door, turning towards his friend.

Laslow stood in the middle of the room, looking a bit grim that didn’t ever look good on normally happy, sometimes shy, man. 

The graceful man stood silent for a moment before he let out a sigh, seeming to help him get some courage. “I came to tell you about the call. I am not sure if you noticed since Lord Leo has been busy the last couple of days... But we are running out of time..” 

Odin gave a confused expression, which very clearly told Laslow that the mage did not hear the call. As he said, he was already expecting that since he saw Odin running all over the castle for Leo. 

“How... long?” Odin asked with a small voice.

“Three days. We have till sunset on the third day.” 

Taking in those words, Odin nodded. “I see. Thank you, Laslow.” 

With a pat on his shoulder, the dancer gave his friend a smile. “I will help with what I can, Odin. You are a brother to me, the last thing I want if for you to be sad.”

Odin chuckled softly, smiling back and placing his hand on top of Laslow’s, this was a rare time Laslow would say something like this, “Thank you.”

Some minutes after Laslow left, Niles showed up to his door. No sooner than hiding his charms, the archer tugged him away to Leo’s chambers. 

That is how the three final days started.


	2. What I Wouldn't Give

Odin woke that morning with Leo snuggled between him and Niles. Nothing happened that night, but for Leo wanting them both close. Yesterday was a tough day for him and relaxing with his two loves seemed to have calmed him. It was nice. 

Odin has only stayed in the room with both of them less than a handful of times; most of the times were just this. Slowly moving to sit on the side of the bed as to not wake them, he glanced around the room. He saw one of his dark mage outfits neatly folded on a small table by the wardrobe. After he stayed the first couple of times, he started to noticed little things like his accessories or clothes, even a notebook, started being left in Leo’s chambers or right out brought there. Niles has many items in here; Odin is sure he doesn’t even go to his own room that he has in the lower floors where all the retainers have. He is sure that Niles must have grabbed that at some point when he was dragged along last night. 

With a small smile, he pressed his feet to the softest rug he has ever felt but he winced badly. Causing him to freeze. After a couple of moments, he glanced over his shoulder at the two men. They didn’t move, other than Leo moved at some point when Odin got up and curled around Niles for warmth. 

The sharp stabbing pain, like walking on glass, shot through his feet and up to his knees. It’s not an uncommon pain. Something that Ananakos failed to mention, or even had time to. He thought he had gotten used to the pain over the years but… Was the pain always this bad? Had he somehow ignoring the pain? The soft plush rug hurt so bad under his feet he actually checked to see if he stepped on something but there is no blood. Reaching down, he pulled up his pant legs to look. 

The normal pale smooth skin is cover in blotches. Most around his feet. The discolours were somewhere between red and green. Maybe blue here and there. It looked like he walked through poison infested battlefield. Dropping the clothing, he held back a hiss when the material touched his skin, looking down at his hands. They were the same as yesterday, maybe some new discoloured areas. 

The magic is officially leaving. Three days and it will be gone. 

Sighing, he willed himself to stand. Biting his bottom lip, he moved carefully. The stone floor giving no comfort like the rug. In a way, it felt worse. Once he dressed, somehow, he quietly left the room. Walking tall, ignoring the pain. He could only imagine what Laslow is going through. 

The dancer flourished having legs, loving the dancing the humans do. Just thinking about human dancing is painful. 

He didn’t have time to think about this though. Getting to his room, he picked up his grimoire, he headed to the armoury to start his day. He couldn’t bring himself to eat right now. 

An hour and some minutes later, Niles found him after dropping Leo off at breakfast with his siblings. The archer needed some help going to town to pick up items that their liege needed to finish some work. 

With a strong ‘of course!’ he followed the taller man. The archer having grabbed an apple before going to hunt him down, it seemed, watching him much on the fruit. 

Making it to the castle town market, the streets already lively this early in the morning, Odin couldn’t help but glance around and take it all in. He has seen this whole town a hundred times over. So why he is looking around, watching the people go through their daily routine, as though he has never seen it before is a bit odd. 

Women carrying baskets to go do laundry, or standing at stalls talking with friends. Men lugging or dragging items to go and work. Children laughing and giggling as they played up and down the streets. He could even hear dogs barking in the distance, surely following their master as they get ready to go hunting. A number of shop owners he met and befriended over the years flashed through his mind, he could see them in his mind’s eye, opening up their shops, getting items ready for sale--

“Din… Odin..!” 

The call of his name, he snapped his head towards Niles, who is looking at him with some confusion. Odin looked up at the sign, seeing they have made it to their first destination. 

“Is something wrong?” The light haired male asked. Narrowing his eye at the strange man. Odin looked back at Niles and smiled, shaking his head. 

“No! Forgive me, my mind seemed to have travelled beyond for a brief moment. Now, let’s start the mission Lord Leo has sent us on.” With that, he entered the shop. Niles watched Odin disappear into the shop. Pressing his lips into a thin line for a moment then followed after.

A couple of hours later, they were in Leo’s study, having set up some writing supplies and waited for the youngest prince. Which did return after a small meeting with Xander and now sat at the desk, working on some papers. It is work that didn’t need to go to Xander unless Leo needed to bring it to the King’s attention. 

Leo didn’t mind taking these tasks since the King also has a young child to spend some time with. Sigbert is an adorable child who loves his father dearly. There was a couple of times where Niles and Odin had to babysit the small prince, while Odin found that Niles is not bad with children. Very gentle, which made Odin’s heart beat fast. Then, he couldn’t help but picture Niles as a father. No! He can’t blush right now! Damn memories… 

Anyway, Niles is lounging on the window seat, looking out the window and Odin is sitting on the couch, reading through a tome. It is a quiet moment, besides the scratch of Leo’s quill against the paper. 

Every few moments, Odin will stop reading to rub his upper arms. There was a chill that wouldn’t leave him all that morning. At some point, he stood and lit the fireplace. When he sat back down, he felt eyes on him so he turned to look over his shoulder and saw the two men staring at him. He tilted his head in confusion. “Is there something amiss?” 

Neither of them said anything for a moment, till Leo spoke up. “Are you all right, Odin?” The blond mage could hear the slight concern in his tone. 

Odin wasn’t sure what his Lord meant, about to question what he means, Niles is walking over. “The sun is shining bright out and you are cold?” 

He glanced out at the windows that are behind Leo. The sun is clear, uncommon in Nohr but not entirely rare. The normally dark, cloud-filled sky of Nohr, is bright today. Yet. he felt a sharp chill. 

When Odin didn’t reply, Niles reached over the back of the couch and pressed the back of his fingers against Odin’s cheek. Fingers flinched a bit at the cold he felt. “I noticed last night but it wasn’t as bad. You’ve been cold to the touch. Are you ill?” 

“I’ve also noticed you’ve been very pale lately.” Leo chimed in, setting the quill down gently and stood to walk over to the both of them. Sitting down beside Odin, he appeared to be checking Odin over. While being skilled in the dark magicks, he did have some knowledge in first aid. Obviously not as skilled as the young princess; his sister Elise. 

Pulling back from Leo’s hands - Niles having pulled his own hand away once Leo came over - he tried to convince, “I assure you, I am very well. I just… haven’t eaten anything yet and it seems my body is calling for some food.” 

At those words, Leo looked very unimpressed, “What have I told you two about skipping meals?”  
“Not that you are one to talk,” Niles muttered but Leo either ignored his words or didn’t hear. Odin would have chuckled at that but the look Leo is giving him, made it seem like that wasn’t going to be a good idea. 

Leo stood, heading to the door to call for a maid to bring them some brunch before Odin could say anything. With a sigh, Odin decided it is probably a good idea for Leo to take a break. Some tea and snacks wouldn’t be a bad idea. He couldn’t remember the last time they actually relaxed like this. 

Niles went to hang his cloak on a rack, Odin remained seated rubbing his calves. He wondered if he should take a walk but he doubted it would stop the pain. 

He heard a flop to his left, turning his head he saw Niles sitting in of the large armchairs near the fire. It’s the one chair that is bathed in sunlight. Odin smiled a bit at the sight of Niles basically curled up in the large chair. Ever the cat, that he is. 

A few minutes later, maids arrived with tea and a few finger snacks for the three of them. Odin placed his book aside, sipping at the tea. Leo sat next to him, elegantly crossing his leg over the other. A peaceful silent fell over them till Leo turned to look at the dark mage. 

“You are sure that you are feeling all right? I don’t like how pale you’ve become. You are bound to sunburning easily, but still…” Leo frowned, looking worriedly at Odin who just smiled at his Lord. 

“Fear not, milord. I do assure you that I am well. I wouldn’t lie to you.” It’s true. He is okay; he wasn’t ill at all. Well, he is mostly well. He couldn’t exactly say he has a chance to die if he doesn’t figure things out so it wasn’t a total lie! … Right? 

Leo stared at him for a moment then turned back to his cup of tea. Niles moved closer to grab one of the small sandwiches to munch on. “Oh, I meant to say, after the meeting with Xander. There has been an activity with the rebels. As fast as it would seem. Mages are moving forward.” 

Odin froze bring his cup up to his lips to turn and look at Leo. 

It was almost a month since the end of the war, and the peace agreement with Hoshido. These rebel groups are not the most threatening right now, but their movements are being watched heavily. Everyone knew it would not take just a mere few weeks for people to accept. After all, the war between the two great kingdoms has been years in the making. With the recent assassination attempts, who knows what these groups would do. 

Odin was not surprised to learn of these groups but he is worried. Some of these people are well-trained soldiers who were not happy to hear of the peace treaty and left. Some were well-known families and easily had the money to pay for an assassin. Why, after so many years, should they accept Hoshido? Being trapped indoors or underground for years. Now, the great and brave Nohr is receiving handouts.

Odin… Well, he can understand. It is not like he can truly blame them for feeling this way. Even if what they are doing isn’t right. Nohrians, he learned over these years, are very proud. It is like they would rather cut off their hand than to ask for help, especially asking Hoshido. 

Pride. Ego. This all from man. It causes so much strife. He remembers his mother telling him that before. It is what causes war and heartache among them. 

Ylisse is a peaceful place. Sure, they may have a problem here and there, who was his grandfather and Plegia. Things have been good between the two. Especially with Robin and his Uncle Chrom. 

Besides the point, he lived in peace his whole life. No warring countries or Kingdoms. Ylisse is beautiful and vibrate. Nohr is not. 

Odin listened carefully to Leo explaining some findings to Niles and himself. Mages have been found with tomes that normal citizens shouldn’t have. Though it is not clear how many or with whom. They don’t have the evidence to do much with them. So everyone has to be altered for any magic happening in the areas. Niles can’t be much help in that regard, but mages, like Odin, along with anyone with some high-level magic abilities, is to report any shifts. Also, being on more patrols for that matter. 

Easy enough. Odin can do more patrols. He couldn’t help but worry about how useful he might be. 

Deep inside, he can swear he can feel tearing.

A few hours later, Odin is heading back to Leo’s study, after some other duties that he had to attend. He is stopped by Selena, who seemed to be on a duty for Lady Camila. 

“How are you holding up?” Selena simply asks, knowing that Odin would know what she means. 

“I feel I can handle a hundred heroes that come to slay the hero of darkness! … Though, I do feel like my feet will fall… But never fear, Odin Dark, will march on.” He spoke the one part quietly to his friend. 

Selena nodded, surprising Odin a bit with how quiet she being but she quickly sighs, “Yeah, I hear you. I saw Laslow earlier. I believe he started aching before us. Might have to do with the dancing… Though, he won’t say yes or no to that. He’s hiding that.” 

He can’t say he wasn’t surprised. Thinking back, he doesn’t remember the last time he saw Laslow dancing. He was never great at being sneaky when he does. (His apparent hiding place was just behind the shed near archery range.) 

“I think King Xander might have noticed something going on with him. I have no doubt his legs are discoloured. So you need to be careful with Lord Leo and Niles. We can’t let the patches to be seen.” 

Odin raised an eyebrow at those words.“What do you mean? Odin Dark never lets the key go-” 

“Odin, I know you slept with both Niles and Leo. I saw you limping last week and it wasn’t because of your feet.” Selena says with the most dead-pan expression Odin has ever seen her wear. Her father would be proud of. “I have no idea how you learn of that, and I do not want to know, but being completely naked will show more than you want.” 

Odin had no words. So he just nodded his head. 

Seeming satisfied with what she got, the red-headed warrior went to continue her mission but before she completely moved past, she said, a bit loud, “Remember safe sex.” Leaving a red-faced Odin in the hall.

He has never been so happy that Laslow is nowhere around. 

Late afternoon, Leo is with his siblings, Odin had some time to himself. He decided to go to the library to look for some other books he couldn’t find before. It is at this time when he was reaching up to grab a book from a higher shelf that he noticed a tear in his dark mage outfit. Right across his inner forearm. Lowering his arm to look closer, he let out a sigh. A minor inconvenience but he can fix it later. 

He is just going to look back for the book when he froze. His eyes staring at his bearskin under the tear. Once he broke out of the shock, he carefully moved some of the torn fabric to look clearly. 

It… It can’t be… But it was. 

Staring back at him is the Mark of the Exalt. 

A mark passed through his family, his bloodline but it was hidden by the magic that allowed him to come here. Now, it was back once again. A clear sign the magic is leaving and he was returning to his original form. 

The tearing feeling deep in his chest is growing. 

He quickly covered the mark with his other hand, as though it would suddenly vanish again. He knew it wouldn’t work. Time is not kind to him. Would this even last for another two days? What if it quickens and they are all lost? 

No, he didn’t have time to think that. He is a warrior. His mother is a cleric. His father is a warrior as well. He knew how to march forward and keep focus. He didn’t have a choice. 

Taking a deep breath to relax, he decided to return to his room. The book isn’t needed, he is nearly finished with the charms. Though, before he walked out of the large library, his eyes stop on a book. The titled The Hidden Kingdom: The home of the Mer People. This is a book he never has seen here. Nor has he ever heard of anyone here who spoke of his people. Quickly, he takes it. The other book not needed, the charms are almost done. He is not called for any other tasks that night, so he finished with hyperfocus. Glancing out the window, he didn’t realize it had gotten so late. 

Looking down at his hands, he noticed the colour change much better, than when they were half covered. 

His skin, which is almost pale with hints of soft pinks and freckles scattered here and there, is now patches of pale yellow that almost glow under the moonlight. The pinks in his skin highlighted with it. He could see tints of green when he rotates his wrists. It wasn’t this noticeable before… 

Lowering his hands to his lap, he sat in the wooden chair of his desk, staring at the charms that lay on it. After a moment, his hands reach for the book he had taken from the royal library. He isn’t sure what humans actually think of merfolk but he carefully opens the book and reads. 

He finds many things interesting. For one, they appear to think that his people have no souls thus they live longer lives but cannot go to this heaven of theirs. While that it is true, he does have a much longer life than humans, he does, indeed, have a soul. He found that a bit funny. 

There were some pictures that looked far unnatural, both amusing and weird. That they cause bad storms, that they drown humans and so on and so on. Humans come up with strange theories! 

But one stuck out to him… about a story of a mermaid becoming human and in order for her to have returned she killed a human. This human she apparently loved but she returned a mermaid.

He had to sit for a moment. … If he kills Leo and Niles, he could return and not turn to seafoam? This is something he would have look into to even see if it is real or just another tale a human made up. 

He isn’t human. He shouldn’t be here. 

A humourless laugh escaped past his lips. Too late, he thought. I already made my bed. To even think of harming them -let alone killing them!- is unreal. Never would he. 

His life to keep them safe? They are worth far more than that. He would let the god of thunder strike him down a million times and let him circle the world in spinning torture before he thinks of harming those two.

He closes the book and sits. In the back of his mind, he thinks how he never noticed the wooden hair under him is very uncomfortable. His feet are cracked and bleeding on the stone floor.


	3. Skin Deep

Odin woke very early. The sun hasn’t even risen but he decided to wake and get ready for the day.

He had a horrible night. He would sometimes have one of those nights where the Goddess of Sleep fails to lure him to her dreamland. No matter how many times he would toss and turn, fluff his pillow or fix his sheets, her lullaby wouldn’t reach his ears. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t one of those times. Just as the lullaby would reach his ears, the pain would keep him from slumber. His bed became a torture device. The once, plush mattress now felt like he was laying on rocks piled in a sack. The soft sheets felt like shards of grass against his skin. Threatening to rip and tear what skin it touched. Not even the serene night light from the moon and stars could help him this time. In fact, it felt like the moon and stars felt sorry for him.

After hours, with only minutes of sleep here and there, he decided to give up. Now sitting on his bed, half dressed and just waiting till it was at least a decent hour to be out and about, without stares of the guards on patrol.

The sun still wasn’t rising when Laslow appeared at his door. Apparently sensing that he was awake as well. Laslow must have had trouble getting to sleep as well and by the sense, Selena too. Laslow always made sure he got his rest. He doubts that Selena would arrive - her bedroom is on the other side. 

Wrapping his feet before he put on his shoes, Laslow sat on his painful desk chair, reading the book he’d taken from the library yesterday. He could barely see it but around Laslow’s ankles, the small peek of bandages showed. 

Laslow let out a chuckle, closing the book and placing it back on his desk. “Humans have fascinating stories about us. Though… I believe Mother did tell me a story about that mermaid before. She was a princess and fell tragically for a human prince. Sad story…” Odin watched his friend stare off into the distance, but Laslow smiled his usual smile back to him before he could explain that look. “Seems they have many tragic stories.” 

“Yes, though the hero always rises to great heights to avenge that tragic past!” Odin replied with a radiant grin, which Laslow sighed at. Though didn’t bother trying to hide the small smile on his exhausted looking face. 

“I will say… I find it very unusual that humans always seem to think that anyone could hurt, let alone kill, their love. There is no way anyone could do that. Unless they are deemed insane but... “ Odin noticed, as Laslow trailed off, the sorrowful look in his eyes. Though, the blond couldn’t help but agree. 

After a moment, Laslow inhaled and sat up straight, a smile appearing back on his face. “Anyway!” He chuckled. Odin could tell that he is withholding something but he decided to not pry into it. “I heard that Lord Leo is taking you and Niles on a mission to a village.” 

Odin nodded his head excitedly. Another mission is great! “Yes! There seems to be a villain prowling around a small village. They seem to be connected! So, King Xander is sending Lord Leo to investigate. Being a mage of dark arts himself!” 

Laslow nodded his head, “I see. I know Lord Xander is sending Nix into the castle town to check on some things as well. With a handful of other mages. Peri is going as well for backup. Though, … how long will you be? Since… You know.” The swordsman quickly glanced down at Odin’s legs.

Odin knew just what he was meaning so he gave a confident smile to not trouble his friend. “Not to fear, the village is not far. Less than half a day, it shouldn’t take long to look and take down the rogue mage and be back ere anything happens!” 

“The last time you said something similar to that, you were almost eaten by a shark,” Laslow recalls, giving Odin an unimpressed look which Odin winced at the memory.

“Hey… I was six and that shark was nowhere near that cave when I checked.” Odin could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“I think it was Brady that went to get Chrom and chased off the shark by smacking it. While you were crying in the cave, which wasn’t a cave but a hole.” 

“... You know, I recall that time you tried to hit on that girl named Alice--” Odin remembered but is immediately cut off before he could even continue. He could see Laslow’s cheek turn pink, watching him quickly stand. 

“Okay. Everyone should be rising soon, so we should get ready for our duties.” Laslow hastily said, heading to the door. Odin tried to not laugh. Though before Laslow opened the door, keeping his hand on the handle, he turned towards Odin once more. A serious expression on his face. “Odin, are… are you sure? I mean.. I saw...” 

The dark mage watched at his friend for a moment, trying to find the words before he could answer to his friend’s understandable worry. “I mean it. Please don’t fear. I am very sure. Just as you are sure.” 

Laslow looked a bit startled by his words. Letting the words sink in he turned his head away, maybe embarrassed but he nodded his head. Giving him a smile once again as soon as he calmed himself. 

Then without a word, he opened the door and left. Leaving Odin in his room in silence. 

He knew that the mission could take longer. There is no for sure time it could take. It should only take a few hours and they return the next morning but anything could go wrong. He knew Laslow is only worried that they won’t be seeing Odin again. He is going to return tomorrow, of course. 

Right? Of course. He is. Tomorrow is the final day. 

Though Laslow is known for predicting things to come. He didn't need to say it, could he have been trying to say it? 

Shaking his head, and giving gently slapping his cheeks, he stood. Gathering his tome and anything else he required, he walking tall out the door. 

 

He went and got something for breakfast before heading to get some supplies together so Leo and Niles didn't have to. Making less work for them, in his mind. He even got Leo’s horse ready for him. With some things that Leo needed to do. His horse is quite used to Odin, of course, by now. 

When Niles and Leo did eventually come down after some breakfast themselves, they were shocked to see how much was already done. 

“I couldn’t sleep! The aching blood coursing through me couldn’t wait much longer…” Was his excuse he gave to them. Which they seemed to buy and moved on. 

With a few more things just needing to be done before heading off, plus Laslow and Selena seeing him off and Selena promptly telling him to be careful, which he promised they headed out. A bit ahead of schedule thanks to him, which Leo was more than pleased about. 

Just before they left the castle town, he remembered the charms. Swiftly he pulled them out and stopped them to hand them to both. Niles seemed mildly confused, looking it over and Leo looked confused as well but knew what it was. 

“What are these for?” Leo asked though held the charm gently. 

“I just thought I give you both something as protection. It is something that I learned when I was young by my mother.” Leo and Niles, mostly Niles, seemed a bit interested at the mention of his mother. He rarely did talk about his home. “The spell I cast upon it shall protect you both.” He hoped at least. 

Though they still seemed confused, they both thanked them and tied them on themselves under their armour, near their chests. He’s happy they liked it. 

The journey to the village is uneventful. Leo talked mindless, which Niles answered or Odin did. Well, Odin did most of the time. Joking around here and there. Niles making fun of Odin. Leo looking as though he is questioning his choice of retainers. Normal things. He was grateful for that since it kept his mind off the pain shooting up his legs. He could feel the blood starting to drip. 

He needed to be focused right now since, well for one, they are on a mission and two, he had to make sure they are safe. His ability to control the magic in the tome is fading. He actually isn’t sure how long he is going to be able to control it without a massive tick back. 

Something he learned before, human magic has a kickback. Magic properties in humans and the dark magic they use, are used together. For example with him in this form, using the magic inside himself he is able to call forth lightning using his tome. He is able to direct the called element where he wants. That does not mean it is a perfect meld. Over time, dark mages just learn when the kickback will happen. 

For Odin, a being unable, or naturally, use human magic with it fading, the tick back can… well, it won’t be pretty. The protective shield is disappearing.

And he just remembered that now. Of course, he did. 

“We are going to take a small break,” Leo called out, snapping Odin to pay attention once again, “We aren’t not much farther though, so just a small one. We are going straight to work once we get there so no need to push our energy before so.” 

Leo jumped off his horse and started to tend to the creature. There is a river they stopped by. Odin went to sit on a rock to look over it, taking out a journal to write in it. All the while, he was keeping his ears open in case anything crept up on them. Nothing can sneak up on the hero of darkness after all! 

He had this journal for a while. It was just something to write his adventures over the last few years. He knows this is something he couldn’t have taken back with him but he felt like he at least wanted a physical reminder to someone that he was here. A hero of darkness doesn’t need much!

Halting in his writing, he looked over to where Leo brought his horse over to take a drink. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Niles glancing around in his guard duty during their ten-minute break. He then had the urge to take in his surroundings. 

He had to be honest, during his time working for Leo, he hadn’t really had the time to take in this world. In the beginning, he was amazed, then he delved into his missions. Now, with the little time he had, taking in this world again, this world is indeed beautiful. A small noise caught his attention quickly glancing up into a tree he saw a couple of squirrels. Jumping around and playing, happy with each other in his opinion. 

Looking back down at the book in his lap, he turned the page. Abandoning whatever he was writing before and started with something else. 

While he wrote, Niles at some point was walking back over and noticed Odin writing furiously in his journal. Silently, he crept up to Odin and glanced over his shoulder. Being completely nosey, as he normally is with Odin. Funny enough, Odin’s writing has always been quite neat. Something that others are a bit shocked by. Niles himself never had a proper education, so his writing is fairly sloppy and his reading is at a child-level at best. Those are just some flaws but do not hinder his other abilities. 

He thinks this since the level Odin writes, even speaks, is a level who is at least noble. Yet, Odin never said he was a noble and Niles never found anything. (He looked. He really did.) 

Midway through his thought, Odin realized he was there and quickly flipped the page and glanced up at him. He simply gave the mage his signature grin, plopping himself beside Odin and purposely pressed his side against his. “Hello, dear. What are you writing?” 

Odin could feel his cheeks somewhat burn in a blush, something that Niles’ somehow gets him. “Ah… Just documenting our grand missions for the years to come.” He honestly didn’t think that Niles truly believes him. He is sure Niles is about to question him but he blinked in surprise when Niles pulled back, looking at him with some confusion. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Niles asks with concern, which is actually not as common as one might think. This is Niles. 

“Huh? Of course. I feel wonderful!” He is actually very tired from the lack of sleep, and possibly from his bleeding feet. He wasn’t about to tell him that!

As he suspected, Niles gives him a look that says he doesn’t believe him. “You feel cold even through your clothes and… You look a bit green.” 

Odin wasn’t sure how to answer that. Once he did open his mouth to reply, Leo called out to them that it is time to get back to travel. 

“Coming, my lord! Let’s go, Niles!” Odin immediately said, packing up his journal and rushing to their lord. 

The former thief stared at Odin retreating form with a frown. He is used to Odin’s mystery and way to hide his history but there is just something about this that is really bothering him. Odin has to be sick, right? Why would he hide that? Odin rarely became sick. He didn't recall if he ever did.

With another call from Leo, Niles stood and jogged to catch up. Putting the strange, rather stranger than usual, behaviour from Odin in the back of his mind for the time being to protect Leo.

 

The sun shined high in the sky, indicating that it is noon or a bit after. Odin, right now, is standing outside the home of the mayor of the town, along with some other Nohr soldiers that were already here. 

As soon as they arrived in the town Leo was ushered to the mayor by the general to talk. From what he was able to be told at the time, movement from the small group of rebels they were here to take care of went high. The leader went in hiding quickly and now they are on the hunt. This happened, just before they arrived. Leo appointed him to stay out and try to detect any magic, along with other mages.

No one is quite sure what happened to cause this sudden movement. 

So Leo entered the house, along with Niles. Leaving Odin outside, walking up and down the street in front of the mayor’s house. A couple of Nohr mages were walking with him. Plus a few soldiers as well. He was briefly told there were others doing the same at other locations. 

The town itself is not very large and actually remained, for the most part, untouched from the war. Minus the financial part. 

For the next while, nothing occurs. Odin continues his duty as a retainer keeping outside. The sun slowly moved across the sky. It was maybe just over an hour till Odin senses something. 

He stood a few buildings down from where Leo and Niles entered to talk when he sensed magic. It was faint, he figured it is far from him. Turning around to study where he just came from, he waited. Standing his ground with his tome in his arm. 

He noticed after a couple of minutes that the other mages finally noticed something. 

That is when a swordsman came racing out of an alleyway, saying that one of the followers were coming this way and to be ready. The others are trying to slow her down but her magic is seeming to keep them far. Unfortunately, the mages placed there were not of a level to take her on. Even so, she seems highly skilled.

As soon as he finished explaining, a female mage came barrelling around the corner. She seemed unafraid but looked wildly around, maybe looking for an exit but that was taken care of long before. 

Odin’s tome felt heavy and his arms stiff but he ignored that and ready his spell. 

She locked her gaze in front and spotted Odin, and from her expression he guessed, she knew just who he was and why he was here. She appeared to charge harder right towards him and unleashed the first spell. 

A fireball is blasted towards him and he just dodged, sending a spell of his own towards her. It caused her to stop for a moment to be able to dodge herself. Skidding out of the way, she sent another fire spell towards Odin. The two other mages appear to help but were quickly blasted back with what seemed like wind magic. Clothes ripping from them. Odin wasn’t actually sure but whatever it was, it sent the other mages flying back. He watched them hit some food stalls and lay there. 

He didn’t have time to check to see if they were alright, he snapped back towards the enemy mage. Behind her he could see other soldiers rushing towards them, having followed her. She noticed this too, firing a fire spell in their direction to stall and running towards him once more. Clearly wanting to get away. 

This whole fight felt like forever, and Odin is already feeling tired. His body aches. It has only been a couple of minutes at most. Odin fires off another spell but she dodges again. He could feel the pain of the spell up his fingers and his arm. That isn’t good. His vision blurs for a second, the pain and lack of sleep catching up with him, but that was more than enough for her to get close. This fighting is draining what energy he had.

Then everything appears to go in slow motion. 

He can hear shouts behind him that sounded like Niles and Leo. He watched the enemy mage raise her hand above her head with a familiar spark and bring it down. Then a flash of white. 

Pain. Severe pain that he never felt before. He felt like he was being split open. It didn’t last very long and he was on the ground. 

Then darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank anyone who commented or even left a kudo! I am so glad that people are enjoying this story. I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much! I am thinking there may be two more chapters left. Hope you stick around!


	4. Unspoken Truths

Out of the three, everyone would agree that Niles is the most closed off. The one that doesn’t reveal much about how he feels. Not many people truly know about his past. It was actually a couple of years before Odin even learn a small bit of the former thief. Given to his past, it was natural. No one questions that Niles is only loyal to Leo. Niles could have cared less what happened to Garon, or really anyone else for the most part. 

Rushing out of the building at the sound of battle, Leo not far behind him, Niles’ temporarily froze watching Odin being engulfed by lightning and just drop. Unmoving. With agile reaction to the enemy mage, Niles had an arrow loaded and fired. Another one not long after the first. The mage dropped herself. Warriors came to restrain her but Niles knew she won’t be running anywhere. Niles came to Leo’s side beside Odin. Leo didn’t know what to do, he wanted to cradle Odin but … He feared to touch him. 

Niles has seen many people get struck down by lightning- thanks to Odin - but also from others. He has also been hit a few times by the magic. It is not a pleasant experience, by far. It left a number of scars and healer visits. The magic, depending on the level, can cause heavy damage. Though, the level of damage that covered Odin’s body... he couldn’t believe the level. He could heal, as minimal that he could but he just couldn’t figure out where he should start. The smell of burning flesh, burning hair and iron filled their nose. 

Emerging out of nowhere, Niles saw a healer kneeling across from them. He nudged Leo who snapped his head up at Niles then at the healer. 

“He needs to be moved inside. Quickly now but gentle.” The healer commanded Niles and Leo, which normally would annoy them both but complete worry and anxiety for Odin they just allowed this person. 

The dark mage outfit that, mostly, covered Odin is actually reasonably soft and flexible but now it nearly crumbled under Niles’ hands. Leo could feel the heat still through his gauntlets. That magic just engulfed his whole body in an unusual way. Through the whole trip to the infirmary, Odin never made a sound. That caused more concern. 

Once Odin was placed into a bed, Leo and Niles were pushed back to be out of the way and two healers immediately started working. His fellow retainer and liege could do nothing but sit and watch.

The two healers’ hands glowed softly, attempting to close what wounds they could. Then ran around gathering what they needed and wrapped Odin up. They couldn’t exactly see what they were doing. The healers whispered to one another, that much Niles could tell. Then one abruptly rushed out of the room, while the other continued to work on Odin. Neither of them liked that sudden change. What is going on? Which is what Niles called out to the remaining healer, but not as nice as that but the healer ignored him.

“Are you hearing me? What is happening?!” Niles’ panic is coming out as anger. He could tell Leo is worried as well but couldn’t say anything. 

The healer still ignored him, turning towards the door when the other healer returned. The second healer, who is a young woman, came back with an older woman. Her long greenish hair is tied in a bun on her head and glasses on her face. She wore robes and was slightly hunched over but seem considerably healthy for her age. She is lead over to Odin and appeared to take over. Niles didn’t bother to ask again, seeing he was ignored twice but he didn’t bother to sit back down. He slightly paced while Leo tried to get him to sit. 

While the older healer examined over Odin, the head warrior came to talk to Leo and Niles. Deciding a distraction might be good for a bit, they both went into the hallway to which the soldier brought them up to speed. 

The female mage didn’t make it but they were able to identify her as one of the higher ranks in the small group here. It seems that she was heading to the hideout but made a huge mistake taking the wrong path. According to the group that first saw her, she wasn’t alone so they are looking for the other one. So they now have an area where the leader could be but more than likely they are on the move. It has not been that long and this warrior came to inform Leo. 

Leo nodded his head, telling the warrior to keep him updated. Leo turned towards Niles once the warrior left. “Once they find, we… I… With Odin down, I will be the best one to identify the tomes.” 

“I am not going to let you go on your own.” Niles made an oath to protect Leo and he is going to do so. He can’t lose both of them, not in one day. .. No, Odin is going to be just fine. Odin can bounce back - that is just who he is. 

Leo inhales and slowly exhaled but nodded his head. He didn’t want to argue right now. Though having Niles along would actually be a good idea. They were going to have to leave Odin for a while and that is something he didn’t like to think about it but they had to wait till they got word from the healers. 

They didn’t need to wait long since a minute later, the first healer, a male, came out to have them come back. Trying to appear normal, Niles and Leo followed after the healer and to Odin’s side. 

The elder healer is standing by the dark mage’s bedside while the other two stood off to the side. One mixing some medicine it seemed to be. Leo sat down on the other side, carefully taking Odin’s bandaged hand to hold. Niles stood beside him. 

After a moment, the elder healer spoke. “He will wake.” She started which caused the two sigh with relief. “But… I do have some questions.” 

“Of course, we shall answer what we can,” Leo replied, not letting go of Odin’s hand. Surely she just wanted to know what they saw. That is normal. 

The elder appeared to study both of them for a moment, glancing to the other two healers and nodded to them. Appearing to understand what she meant they quietly left the room. Niles narrowed his eye at that. 

“Can he dance beautifully?” Is the first question she asked. Niles and Leo looked very confused and didn’t know what to say to that. So she continued. “In clear skies, can he predict when major storms are coming? Days away even?” 

Leo opened his mouth but shut it again once before he found his voice to question back. “What... are you asking?” 

“Does he fear fire?” She just continued asking questions. None made any sense whatsoever. 

“What the seven hells are you going on about?” Niles asked, obviously angry once again. “What does any of this have to do with Odin? Are you mad?”

The elder snapped her head towards the archer, “This has everything to do with him. Answer this as well, have you ever felt captivated by his voice?” 

Niles blinked, still taken aback by her questions. Captivated by Odin’s voice? Well … If he had to honest… But this is clearly not the time or place, to be honest about that one. Even Niles knows that and he is one who could care less who is watching.

“Wait… I know this legend. It’s my little sister’s favourite.” Leo cut in, glancing away from Odin and up towards the healer, “Are you trying to say Odin is sea person. A merman?” Camilla used to read the legend to Elise as a bedtime story. Elise loves the stories. Even now, he would catch her in the library reading the books every now and then. When she has the time. 

“A merman? So you are mad?” Niles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A merman? “Can someone bring back those other two. Clearly, you need some help.” 

“Niles…” Leo warned him but he couldn’t say that Niles is completely wrong. Just what is this woman going on about? 

“So you are telling me that none of my questions are true in any way?” She folded her hands in front of her, waiting patiently for her questions to be answered still. The outburst not fazing her in the slightest. 

Niles clicked his tongue, turning away from her. “Odin doesn’t dance if that is what you are asking. Never seen him.” Laslow dances very beautifully actually. He has spotted the retainer to the King many times. He has never seen anyone dance like that. 

“Odin doesn’t like fire but I don’t think he is afraid of it,” Leo answered. He never actually bothered asking if Odin is afraid of fire but he always refused to use a flame tome. Selena, the retainer to his sister, he has noted that Selena makes sure to keep a wide berth around any flames. 

“And the weather?” 

Leo gazed down to Odin. Thinking about it now, Odin always knew when storms were coming. No matter how clear (Well, clear for Nohr standards) or cloudy the day would be, Odin would just say a huge storm is coming. Yes, even days away. He remembered he found it very odd but over time, he didn’t think about it anymore. He asked Odin once and he just claimed since he used lightning, he could feel it. 

Thinking about it now, there is no way for Odin to know. Even fishermen are not as accurate as Odin. 

“I see.” The elder said to Leo’s silence. “I am not going to ask again about his voice, I think I already know the answer.” That made Leo’s cheek burn a bit and Niles simply grinned a bit. 

“I still don’t understand anything that you are trying to say. Odin is a man, not a sea person. Even so, what are you getting at?” Niles crossed his arms, annoyed at his woman. Not that he was actually hiding it.

The elder reached for the blanket that covered Odin’s legs, “I want you to prepare yourselves.” She warned before pulling the blankets back. 

The blanket fell to the side, along with some towels. Leo gasped at the sight while Niles almost jumped back. The sight was… nothing like either of them ever seen. 

Odin’s skin is torn, split, like someone tried to flay him. Blood is still dribbling in places. It was easy to tell that the healers tried to heal but it didn’t work. The skin is completely discoloured at his feet going up to his to almost his knees. Some areas are black, appearing to turn green or yellow. Leo couldn’t tell. In the light from a nearby window, some areas seem to catch the light and shine for reasons he couldn't understand. He couldn’t focus on that right now. How did Odin walk?! This is clearly not caused by the fight. Anyone can tell that much. This happened some days ago.

“He’s body is splitting.” The elder spoke, causing the two to look at her in their confusion, “The magic that turned him like this is leaving his body and doing so is ripping it apart as it tries to return to his normal form. It seems he doesn't want to leave...” 

Niles and Leo said nothing, what could they say? 

“We gave him something for him to sleep a bit longer. He’s in a lot of pain, for sure.” The elder explained, placing the towels and blankets back over Odin’s legs. Leo wondered why they are not wrapped but there must be a reason. 

Just… how long was Odin in this much pain? How did he miss this? He could tell from the corner of his eye that Niles is looking more and more annoyed by this. Maybe frustrated with himself for not noticing as well? He wasn’t sure.

Before anything else could be said, the woman is called out of the room to look at another patient. More than likely the two mages Odin was fighting with. Leaving Leo and Niles with Odin in the private room. It has been a couple of hours, or more, since the fight. The sun far in the sky, judging by the window. 

“... I hope you don’t actually believe what that woman said.” Leo looked up, noticing that Niles now is sitting on the other side of the bed. Where the woman once was. 

Leo let out a sigh looking up to Odin's face, he looked peaceful, “I don’t know. I do know there is something wrong with Odin, that I failed to see.” He gently stroked his thumb over Odin’s knuckles. Both hands were covered in wraps. He hoped his hands weren’t damaged beyond repair. “But I have to say, what she said got me thinking…” 

“Leo,” Niles gave Leo a look. “You are smarter than this. Just because she may have gotten some minor information correct, doesn’t mean she is right.” Niles couldn’t believe that he is even considering what that crazy woman’s words. 

“I am not saying she is right,” Leo sighed, rubbing his temple with a frown. Stress and him being upset isn’t good, “It’s just some things she said got me thinking about how… unusual these three are. I know you still think that as well.”   
When the Trio arrived, everyone was suspicious of them. They just appeared out of nowhere with no past that they wanted to speak about. When his father forced him to take on a new retainer, he was angry. He didn’t need another; Niles is enough for him. He tried to get Odin to hate him by sending him on ridiculous missions. Expect Odin impressed him by succeeding each time.

Odin became his best friend until that became more. 

Either way, even as close as those three became to the army, there are still questions that were just put in the back of everyone’s mind. It was easy to ignore things; turn a blind eye. 

Niles groaned clearly annoyed by all of this. “Merfolk is something that is unlikely. Whatever is wrong with Odin, it has to be some kind of curse. Come on, Leo. You know this much.” That did seem the most likely story for this. It may even be the rebels. 

Niles stared up at Leo, seeing his expression making him frown as well. He didn’t mean to make him upset; it’s the last thing he ever wants. “I’m sorry. … It’s just…” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Leo shook his head looking over at Niles as well, “Odin will be fine. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Niles watched Leo for a moment but didn’t say anything else. Looking down at their sleeping lover, he sighed. Nothing else could be done till Odin wakes up. They can question him once he does. 

 

A bit of time passed as they waited for Odin to wake but the silence was broken when a warrior came racing into the room. 

“My lord,” The warrior began a bit out of breath, “We have located the home the rebels are staying in but we are not sure for how much longer. The mages have detected some high-level magic around the home but could not pin-point…” 

Leo nodded his head, “I understand. We need to take them down before anything else happens. Niles…?” 

Niles turned away from the warrior at Leo’s call. He did say he was going to go and he would be useful to sneak in the home. This was said before learning the things they knew about Odin. He didn’t want to leave the dark mage alone, and from the look on Leo’s face, he felt the same. 

They had to go.

The faster they get this over with, the faster they can fix Odin. This isn’t even a difficult mission! These are low-level rebels that obtained magic they can’t use very well. 

Taking a deep breath, Leo stood. “Let’s finish this, Niles.” With his loyal retainer following him, after some hesitation, Leo followed the warrior out. Before they could leave the building he found a Nohr guard. He gave the guard an order to keep watch outside of Odin’s room which they nodded and saluted before obeying. That made Leo feel a bit better. He trusted the healers here. They appeared to want to help. 

Having to put Odin in the back of their minds, he swiftly followed the warrior to the house. Leo decided to leave his horse where it was. It would stand out too much if he brought his trusted steed. 

Making haste but trying to keep in the shadows, it has taken them about 15 to 20 minutes. The house, which was a fairly decent sized house and wouldn’t have seemed suspicious at all. It is located in the middle of the town, which is probably why no one would have thought about it.

Slowly, they moved to where the head of the operation is watching the house. Niles is easily able to tell where others are hidden, watching. The home is surrounded, hopefully. 

“There was some movement but no one has entered or exited. We have all known exits guarded, all we need is to enter.” The captain explained. Leo noted that he looked a bit excited to see Niles with him. He figured what he wanted and he would agree that Niles would be the best to lead the others in. 

Turning to his retainer, Niles held his hand up with a grin. “No need to say, milord. Just tell me where I need to go and the signal.”

The captain looked pleased and told Niles where the first team is on standby, and the signal, before sending him on his way. It wouldn’t take Niles long to make it and be filled in, so Leo waited with the captain, along with a couple of other foot soldiers in an alley just a few doors down from the rebel’s hideout. 

Waiting some handful of minutes, the leader nodded towards one of the foot soldiers, a mage which started a small, contained fire spell, letting the smoke rise into the sky; the signal. Leo kept his eyes on the house. He couldn’t see anything and could only wait. 

A few long minutes later, a commotion could be heard from the inside. Shouts and sounds of fighting, the leader signalled again and the small handful of soldiers rushed the house. Leo followed but stayed outside. From the sounds inside, he was worried but not a minute later, Niles appeared in the door. A smug look on his face, not unusual. 

“All are caught. Poor things didn’t know what hit them.” He waved Leo to come inside, along with the other mages. “The place is yours, milord.” 

“Thank you. Job well done, Niles, and the other as well.” Once Leo stepped inside, he held Brynhilder in his hand, using the magic from it to let him sense other magic around.   
Inside, he saw the three rebels, one knocked out, tied in the middle of the front room. Seeing him, the two awake glared but said nothing.

Being careful and thorough, he walked through the house room by room, letting other mages help him. Examining everything for where they may have left magical items such as tomes or other items. Niles leads a small group to find other weapons on their person or around the place. It takes a long time, but they were able to find a good amount of weapons, magical and non-magical. 

“Seems they were given these weapons in hope to smuggle them out and spread over. There is no way these low-level foot soldiers could have a use for most of these.” Niles commented with disinterest. He barely had to do anything.

“It would seem, we had a suspicion that might have been the case, based on some info we were able to gather.” The captain agreed, having his team gather all the weapons. 

“Well, we apprehended them. If you may, I would like the weapons sent to the capital, along with the rebels. I’ll send a note along to give to Xander.” Leo directed, which the captain saluted and bowed. 

“Right away, Prince Leo. I shall see it is done.”

Niles watched as Leo continued to give the captain instructions. He’s rather disappointed if he had to be honest. This whole trip was… anticlimactic. He thought these rebels could have at least put up a fight but Leo was right in the end. This small mission was not going to take long at all. Oh well, it was over now. They can concentrate on Odin now. 

Travelling back to the infirmary, pausing once to make sure everything is being sent back correctly, they walked back into the building and realized that something is amiss. 

Healers and some Nohr knights were rushing around looking frantic and anxious. Leo and Niles glanced at each other, trying to ignore a feeling of dread that is rising. 

Stepping further into the main room, one of the healers noticed them and quickly made her way over. They both noticed it was the female healer that looked over Odin. “O-Oh! Prince Leo, you are back! Please... Come with me!” She turned and speed-walked away before either of them could ask anything.

Surely, nothing is wrong with Odin. It had to be something else. Maybe those two other mages, something had to be wrong with them needed some magical assistance. Somehow, Leo tried to think along those lines. 

Following the healer, the dread feeling started rising more and more as she is leading them towards Odin’s room. 

Please. Please, nothing had happened to him while they were gone. Neither of them could take it that something happened to him. 

“Teacher, Prince Leo and Sir Niles returned.” The young healer called once she entered the room. Leo and Niles not far behind her. 

Both halted once they entered the room. It was trashed. Chairs, tables, even medicine bottles were thrown around the room or shattered. Niles anxiously stepped further, looking around more, looking for some answers. 

Then immediately, looked towards where Odin’s bed is. 

It was tossed, the curtain wall is torn and on the ground. Leo felt the dread rise even more while Niles’ face turned almost white. No... No, this is not happening... 

“Where is Odin?!” Niles practically yelled, scaring the young healers in the room. 

Standing where Odin’s bed was, that is crumpled to the ground, the elder healer from before is making sure a guard is alright. It is the guard that was ordered to stand outside of Odin’s room. Burns covering his left arm and maybe a broken foot. Along with some bruises and cuts. A fight that he clearly lost. 

The elder healer turned away from the guard to glance at the other two. The young male healer is trying to explain to Niles and Leo that they tried their best and to not be too mad at the guard but it was clear that he is utterly terrified of Niles and backing away from him. Leo is just trying to figure out what had happened but more fearful of looking than angry. The prince's eye shifted around the room, the panic clear. 

The elder came and stepped in front of the young healers, not backing down from Niles’ look. In fact, she looked sad and sorry. 

“Even from my eyes… It seemed there was someone from the rebels that posed as my staff. For months and we never figured out. They were a great help… But before we knew what even happened, the fight happened and they were gone.” She began to explain, but Niles is anxious. 

“Where… Is Odin?” Niles tried to calm himself, his heart is beating out of his chest. For once, Leo can’t even speak with distress, he already figured out what happened. Niles had a feeling but … No, it’s wrong. Odin is just…. but her words confirmed it.

“Gone. That damn mage has taken him and fled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there were only two more chapters in the last one, but this might end up with six chapters. Oops.   
> I am also sorry if there are any mistakes in any of these chapters! Hopefully, the formats are okay, still trying to figure this out haha


	5. Dawn of the Final Day

Before Odin could even open his eyes, the pulsing headache made him want to throw up. Gingerly, he opened his eyes slowly. He quickly shut them before trying again. The headache is a well-known pain from being hit. He knew that for sure; someone hit him. He must have been knockout but he couldn’t remember.

The last thing he remembered was a fight with a mage in the street. Some hazy pieces after but he really couldn’t remember.

Trees surrounded him, hands secured behind him and he was lent against a large tree. Where was he? He couldn’t find Leo or Niles anywhere. Were they okay? He hoped nothing happened to them.

He figured out that he was kidnapped. Judging by him tied up and having no idea where he was. (Plus him being in just a light shirt of sorts and his smallclothes) Though, he figured that he might be in the forest surrounding the town. How far, that is unknown to him.

Trying to ignore his pounding head, he noticed mumbling. Glancing further to his left, he saw a robed figure about 20 or so feet from him. Their back is towards him but it appeared they were shifting through something. A bag, most likely.

He couldn’t make out what words they were saying but judging from the tone, they were upset. This is the person who kidnapped him.

Now that he realises that they were there, Odin tried his best to be as quiet as possible. They haven’t noticed he was awake. He tested the rope that tied his hands. It's tied well. Hmm… It didn’t move too much but he might be able to untie it. His legs were not bound, surprising. Though, seeing the condition they were in, that is not that surprising. This person must have figured he is no condition to walk, let alone run, anywhere. Which… It is honestly true.

It doesn’t matter though; he had to get back to Leo and Niles. This is a minor complication but a waste of time.

He tried to move his hands to unfasten the knot. Though, into his fiddling, the felon must have heard began to shout at him. “Be quiet!”

Odin halts his actions and peered over at them. It was a normal glare that sent his way, which is nothing he never got before, but… Their eyes caught him off guard just a bit. They were full of rage and hatred. It didn’t appear to be towards him though.

Once that shout sounded, they turned back to whatever they were shifting through. Odin attempted to call out to them (Maybe he could reason with them) but he is having a hard time getting his voice to sound. Only coughs came out. Which seemed to only irritate them more.

“I told you to be quiet!” Odin could detect the panic in their voice now. In their state, they accidentally knocked over whatever they were rummaging through. He is right; it is a bag. He could now see it is more than one. He notices a healer bag, which is cast aside. The other bag seemed familiar but he couldn't tell from the angle. The last bag though is very familiar. Seeing as though it had Nohr’s symbol clear on it; It’s Leo’s.

Seeing that caused some major distress. Why do they have Leo’s items? Was that other bag Niles’? They are planning something.

This person, mage, seemed to have noticed that Odin saw Leo’s bag. They glanced at the bag then back to Odin, they gave him a grin that is more… unsettling than anything. With the small seconds that Odin had, he was able to take in their appearance full front. They are young. Not too young but much younger than Odin. Maybe late teens to early twenties. They are Nohrian. Maybe from a middle-class family. They are nervous, even with the grin. Excited but not a pleasant way. Odin would have to say that they haven’t been training for long; they are most definitely not a soldier of any sort.  
“You seem perplexed. Not surprised! Pose as a healer. You woke up in the middle. Ha!” The grin faded. That angry expression reappeared, their eyes seem to darken, “Now be quiet! Having you here is already overthrowing it!”

With that, they went back to the bag and rumbling through it, now taking out some items. Odin froze, watching them for a moment.

… Are… Are they …. They are looking for something personal.

This mage has something against the royal family. He can feel the hate coming off of them. It was … intense negative energy. He didn’t think he would feel this again. Not after Garon.

With their haste of looking, it seemed that they practically didn’t know what they were looking for or they were looking for something very specific. He watched them take out a couple of items and set them aside. They didn’t seem like important items. It is a bit hard to tell from the angle if Odin had to be honest.

Clearing his throat, Odin was able to find his voice again though it is a bit horse, “Whatever you are planning, I am afraid that you will fail.”

The mage snapped their head towards Odin, giving him the hardest glare that ever was directed at him. “What do you know?” They more or less hissed at him. “I thought I told you to be quiet. Not surprised a retainer to Prince Leo,” They sneered his name with disgust, “would listen at all.”

The venom that came from their words shocked Odin a bit, but he sat there. It wasn’t something that he isn’t used to by now. “If you think Nohr will simply sit back and allow you to harm Lord Leo then you are mistaken!” He tried to keep them talking. He figured that might be the best course of action. It can buy him some time, he hoped anyway.

“I don’t care! Let them come!” They nearly screamed at him, “I will take them down one by one. All of the royal family, they shall die by my hands.” There was a glint in their eyes for a second before turning back to the bag. Reaching in, they made a joyful noise and drew something out.

Holding it in front of their face, the small amount of light coming through the tree caught it and made it shine. Odin recognised it; it is a necklace that Niles gave Leo some time ago. The clasp bent from a battle and needed to be fixed. Leo kept it in his bag to keep it close.

That is when Odin realised what they were going to try; a curse.

From his time being around Henry and, especially, Tharja, he knew a thing or two about curses. He always felt bad for Noire. The stories she told, it kind of frightened Odin. He wouldn’t lie about that. Even though those were merfolk curses; every curse acts the same he learned. A curse is a curse.

And this curse is one that is targetting a certain person. That is why they need a personal item. He didn’t care if this person is experienced enough; Leo is in danger.

He watched the young mage place the necklace aside and stand. Quickly they moved to grab another bag that was tossed aside and gather some items.

The items they drew made Odin wince. Animal part, a red liquid which he knew what it was and some other things that he didn’t want to know. He is a dark mage, yes. He knew and learned of these tricks and curses human used. It is not pleasant and he didn’t like it.

He tugged and pulled, trying to get his arms free. The mage now simply ignoring him. It almost seemed like they lost interest in him or even forgotten him, now that they found what they were searching for. Like their dream is coming true. In waves, their sick excitement came off them.

Odin is panicking. Watching them draw their symbols, reading a large tome they now have; He didn’t even notice them taking that out. Placing other items around. The smell… He didn’t want to comment on that.

It is coming together. This person, inexperienced or not, is trying to kill Leo in what he assumes would be torture. Curses are not meant to be comfortable. They are used to make a person go mad, in pain! A slow, agonizing death, if one wanted to.

This is what that person wanted. Whatever their reasoning may be. To someone that Odin would gladly give everything for.

That is what Odin is doing.

He is in pain himself, his binds are tied tight. Though, seeing this person draw these symbols of death for Leo with such glee on their face… Odin never felt such…

Rage.

Humans think of merfolk to be this lovely, happy and magic race. Which they can be. Ylisse is rather peaceful. Though there is one thing humans never seemed to know. Their anger can be described as... explosive.

Rarely did it come out but when it does it is something else. Some creatures beneath the waves believe a major storm happens when a merperson becomes angry. Have you heard of the wrath of merfolk? Probably not. It is not pretty.

Which is what is happening to Odin. His mind is now obstructed with rage. His eyes are pure black. Pain is in the back of his mind and his body is using the full strength of his natural form. Skin and muscle straining. The rope snaps like it is a single piece of string and he swiftly stands before the mage even knew what was happening.

They didn’t even notice till Odin let out this inhuman, high pitched scream. It bounced off the trees and to the surrounding areas. Birds flew away and woodland critters ran out of fear. The sound caused the mage to jump and scurry back, they stared in confusion and fear.

They took in Odin form. A bloody mess from the waist down, eyes just pools of black ink with a body that appears to be morphing and shifting.

Hastily trying to stand but stumbled a bit, they grabbed the tome off their hip ready to fight. “W-What the hells are you!? Stay back!”

Odin, unable to speak any words, shrieked at him. With speed, he attacked.

 

Far in the distance, guards who were out searching with Niles and Leo heard the animal-like shrieks and quickly started to make their way towards the sounds. Completely confused, worried but ready to fight if need be.

Niles and Leo had gone in a different direction when they heard the sound. Niles quickly dashed in the direction while Leo turned his horse around and chased after. Running around trees and bushes, Niles was a bit faster than the said horse, a much larger creature but it quickly caught up. Just what was that sound? Is Odin okay? Did this mage summon something? They can only hope they can make it in time to stop whatever this is before a rampage happens.

 

The mage is tossed against a tree with a yelp, groaning in pain. They stared up in terror at … they were not sure what or who this being is. To them, it was just a pain in the ass to take the Nohrian mage. He just got caught up in their plan. Now, before them is not even the same person. Was he even a person?! His skin didn’t resemble skin anymore. Bloody footprints left in his wake as his feet and legs continue to rip open, like something sharp is trying to escape. It looks painful to even stand, let alone run as he is doing. His hands were like blades, they easily ripped their robe with a single swipe.

They had heard rumours years ago that King Garon has taken in some people to be retainers for three of his children that were of unknown origins but they figured that is all it was; a rumour. Yet, standing before them, it is proven to be correct. Monsters. That is all that is standing before them. The Nohrian Royals taken in monsters.

Scrambling, the mage tried to grab their tome that fell when they were tossed like a sack against the tree. Just barely, they were able to leap out of the way when Odin came with amazing speed to slam them with his clawed hand. Missing, Odin’s strike struck the tree. Leaving a decent size hole in the bark, going in a few inches. Odin’s hand is dripping crimson when he pulled it out. Giving it a shake but other than that paid no mind to it. He may have broken something, the mage is sure of it though he appears to be in no pain. Coals burning for his eyes, his mind having one track.

Throwing the tome open, the mage quickly read off a fire spell and hurled a ball at him. With a frightened shriek, Odin dodged. Farther than he would have to be he sent the mage a glare with bared teeth. Sharp teeth breaking through his gums trying to replace any normal human teeth.

“W...What? Scared of a little fire?” The mage attempted to sound confident but inside they were afraid. Still determined to finish what they have started. This is just an unexpected turn of events.

With the new-found knowledge that this monster didn’t like fire, the mage kept hurling ball after ball of fire at Odin. All the while slowly inching towards the discarded bags. Odin kept trying to rush at them while dodging the fire. He had to keep jumping back. The mage isn’t aiming for him but rather the ground around him. The amount they were flinging, a forest fire could start.

Finally, the mage made it close to the bags. They just had to grab the item and run as fast as they could. Just for a brief second, their eyes left Odin’s form. With the momentum of a thunderbolt, Odin left where he stood and slammed his whole form into the mage. The full force sent the mage past the line of trees in their small opening and into the brushes like a child's rag doll. Knocking the wind out of them and leaving them with a broken arm and a rib or two. Such a force they felt…

Abruptly, Odin looked around. The mage looked confused trying to get their air back into them and have their head stop rattling. Reaching down, Odin grabbed some things and took off. Leaving the mage to whatever fate may have them.

 

With such speed, Odin raced through the trees. The plants a mere blurr to him though he held no interest in them. In his clawed hand, that he held with such care is Leo's necklace. One that would have sealed his fate. In the back of his mind, he knew never felt such rage, well not for a long time. Maybe once before, when he was a child but his mother quickly stopped him. He didn’t remember what he was so angry about that day.

Slowly, his body slowed down, his rage still ever burning. His body is burning. He could vaguely tell when cold rain started. He paid no mind, all he wanted to do was keep his necklace safe. He wanted to rip that mage to nothing. Why did he stop? He had to go back.

No, he mustn't! They won't ever forgive him if he did that!

_Yes! That bastard is trying to hurt Leo! They must pay dearly! Nothing we haven’t done before!_

No. _Yes!_ No! __Yes!__ No! _ **Yes!** _ODIN!

 

Snapping his head around with teeth bared, his eyes landed on Niles. Soaked head to toe and stared at Odin in shock.

Odin didn't move, so much rage in him making his pant like a cornered scared animal. Niles didn't dare to move either. Is he scared of Odin? Confused? Odin couldn't tell. He didn't want either of them to be scared of him but you are scaring him, aren't you?

Hoves of a horse sounded behind Niles, soon Leo appeared. He halted his horse and stared in shock at Odin. Out of instinct, Odin hissed at them both. They.... they had to stay away from him!

Odin opened his mouth to speak but nothing but a shriek came out. The same one they heard not long ago.

Leo jumped off his horse and walked till he stood in front of Niles, his gaze never leaving Odin's bloody form. Niles glanced at Leo in wonder. Is he going to strike down Odin? He should, Odin doesn't know what he will do right now.

No, with such care, Leo slowly approached Odin. Like he is trying to calm a scared horse. His hands held out palm upwards, his voice gentle and soft, like he never heard before. "Odin, my northern light, it's okay. Shhh..."

Odin shrieked again and Leo immediately stopped giving him time to calm down. Each time Leo gave the mage gentle words with an equally soft tone. It takes minutes before Leo reached Odin. Niles could do nothing but stand and watch with fear their lover would bolt, never to be seen again.

By the time Leo reached Odin, the mage had calmed down quite a bit but still was growling this inhuman sound but sounded like no animal the dark knight heard before. With such care, he cupped Odin's cheeks. Skin that he's known to be so soft now felt like scales and rough skin. Odin's face twisted in such fear and anger and beautiful green eyes gone to a sea of darkness. Slowly, he pressed his forehead to Odin's looking into those dark eyes. "Odin... Please..."

Rain pours all around them. No one dared to move. Niles and Leo started to fear even more but with one blink, then two. Green eyes are staring back at Leo's blue. Odin now looking like Odin but tears are filling those eyes. "Shh... Odin."

Niles moved close now, seeing how it is safe for him to without ruining what Leo was doing. He moved to wrap his arms around Odin's shaking crying form. For a minute, all three stood there. Two comforting one.

They moved to a nearby cave, Niles spotted while racing to find Odin. Figuring it would be a good idea to wait for the storm to pass before heading back to the town.

“Someone must have done the same before, there is a small fit pit with some let over sticks,” Leo commented, working on starting a small fire to keep them warm. Odin is shivering when Niles set him down.

“That is convenient.” Niles sounded a bit upset, much be from everything that happened. The whole day turned out to be a disaster. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. Niles places his cloak around Odin. It is a heavy cloak this time, so it wasn’t too soaked. Niles always did get cold fast.

All three sat around the fire. Leo’s horse not far from them in the cave resting. Silence but for the pitter-patter of rain filled the cave.

A couple more minutes went by and Odin decided to hand Leo the necklace back. Leo is shocked and confused but takes it.

“Why do you have this..?” Leo asked, holding the necklace close to his chest.

Odin cleared his throat a couple of times. His voice is raspy as he speaks, “That mage. … They took your bags. They were about to place a curse.” Both Leo and Niles were surprised by this, “Not to worry! I, Odin Dark, took care of the villain.” He quickly regretting to say that, after ... Niles and Leo saw him like that. It just came out so normally.

Silence once more. Odin knew why. They saw what he was hiding but not fully understanding it.

As to confirm his thoughts, Leo reached over to place an ungloved hand on Odin’s knee. The prince’s eyes taking in Odin’s legs state. “Odin… A lot has happened and a lot of words have been passed. So please, be honest with me. … Are you dying?”

It is to the point. Very much like Leo. Though not what he was expecting. Asking if he dying instead what he is? He glanced over at Niles, who is holding the same expression as Leo. Which is confusion and... fear.

‘Time to spill the truth, you dummy!’ He could hear Selena say. It is right though, there is nothing left to hide. Whether or not they believe him is their choice. Tomorrow is the last day so what does he have left?

“In a way… Yes.” Odin said softly, no longer trying to sound is normal loud self. He felt Leo’s hand twitch and lightly curl his fingers against his knee. Odin dropped his eyes to his lap and let them take in his words.

“We... “ Niles carefully began, seeming to want to know something, “We were told by some crazed lady that… you are from a place under the sea. That you are splitting.”

Odin’s eyes widen at the information that Niles said. Where did he get that information? How…? “I…” He wasn’t sure what to say, he looked at Niles and once more, the archer is sitting there very still. Waiting for whatever answer Odin is going to give. Leo is much the same but the expression on his face is more of sorrow and confusion.

Odin is cornered. As he thought, he doesn’t matter how the truth has to be told.

Taking in a deep breath, which felt like he is swallowing knives, he let it out and began his story.

“My name is Owain, Prince of Ylisse. Kingdom beneath the sea…”

He told his story, about a man coming to him and friends, Severa and Inigo, asking for help. Giving them the magic to walk above the water and able to use human magic. Though it always comes at the price, which he explains. What is happening to him now is just the bigger price he is paying. One that Severa and Inigo are not taking, as far as he knows.

He spoke carefully, making sure to explain the best that he could to them and let the silence, again, take over.

Leo is the first to speak, “So… You are a prince of the sea folk. Just like in the tales.” Leo glanced back to Odin’s… No, Owain’s legs, actually taking them in. “These… are scales. I see them now.” That is what caught the light in the medical room.

Niles isn’t sure how to process this. His Odin is actually of the sea. “I don’t …. Why is this happening? Does it have to do with what happened back there?” Niles sounded distressed. Was it something that he and Leo did?

"Well, that is something else but.." Owain smiles, reaching over to take Niles’ hand and then Leo’s. “When… When I arrived here, this land astounded me. I always desired to see what this place is like. I wanted to see everything but I knew we three came here for a mission. A mission unlike any other I’ve done! It was to be a tale for the future to read! So, that is what I did. I did my mission.

To be honest,” Owain looked a bit flustered, “Relationships were never high on my list, no matter what my mother said.” He chuckled as though remembering something from the past, “When… I met you two, something altered. I wanted you both to like me. Not romantically, in the beginning, but I… I’m not sure. That became my second mission. I had to impress you somehow! And then….” Owain stopped speaking, closing his eyes for a second.

 

He pulled the hands he held close to his chest, near his heart and looked back up at both of them with a smile. Speaking as clear as he can, “I arrived in these lands that I only dreamed of exploring. Far and wide we are sometimes called ‘sirens’ but …. I will say that it was both of you who enchanted me with your song.”

The words stunned Leo and even Niles. Leo’s cheeks burned a bit pink and Niles turned away. Owain said nothing but bringing their hands to his lips, though chapped and cracked, he kissed both of their knuckles. Tenderly, both Niles and Leo held his hands back.

“Why did you not say something? Is there anything that can be done?” Leo asked once he gained his composer back.

Owain shook his head, “I wasn’t sure how.. To say it. I’ve looked, there is nothing.” His voices crack at the head and he coughs.

“Your voice…” Leo carefully starts, reaching for a container of water he has on the saddlebags his horse carries. Giving it to Owain who gratefully takes a sip.

“The magic allows me to speak your language. It’s leaving so my voice will as well... “ Owain replies, “Severa and Inigo must already be at the pool.”

Owain explains that the deal is to return to a pool near the castle. Leo knows which one he is speaking of. He’d heard of legends about it. It must have something to do with Valla now it is a way for them to return home, but it is too far to make it in time for tomorrow.

Owain closes to eyes once more, this time in a more tired manner. Leo gently has him lay down. “Rest. We will take you back to the town once the rain has gone. Do not worry anymore. Sleep..”

Owain nods, unable to do much else and let the darkness of sleep take him to dreamland.

Leo and Niles didn’t know what to say to each other so the waited. With what they have seen, there is no denying what their Odin, well Owain, is. Nothing else can be done at this moment but to think. Which is what Leo did.  
It didn’t take much longer for the rain to stop. Carrying a sleeping Owain back, they have taken him right to the healers as they said they would.

With haste, the elder healer quickly looked over Owain and the look on her face wasn’t one that either of them liked.

“The fight that he had with the female mage from earlier, it did a lot more damage then I expected.” She began to explain with a sigh, “The magic that is keeping him in this form protected him. It is meant to do so to keep minimal damage from human spells, but doing so in such a weak state. … He has exhausted his time. You don’t have till sunset tomorrow.”

Anger and anxiety fill Niles once more, but he kept it in. Everything hitting him at once, truly realizing he is losing him.

Leo went to say something but the elder cut him off, “Dragon magic and mer-magic are different than human magic. You know this, Prince Leo.” She is right. He may not turn into a dragon, as Corrin can, but he has the blood of a dragon in his veins. He knows there is a difference. He doesn’t even know the condition that Selena and Laslow are in, now that he thinks about it.

With all his vast knowledge, he knows nothing. There is nothing he could do. He is useless. Powerless.

“.... If you wish to save him, you can do something.” The elder calls out, snapping Leo out of his mind. Niles even looked over. She held her hand out and in it is a map. “Take him here but go with haste. We can lend you another horse if you need it.”

Taking the map, Leo wasn’t sure what to even say. The elder quickly tells the two healers to wrap Owain for travel and to make it fast.

“Just who are you?” Niles questions, coming over to stand beside Leo. His eye narrows.

“Someone of no importance here. … Now hurry.” She replied but then smiles at them both.

“Thank you, ma’dam. Let’s go, Niles.” Leo bowed to the woman and quickly picked up Owain once he is bandaged. Niles grabbed anything else they would need, like extra bandages or such. Staves would do nothing for him.

They lent Niles a horse, not that he is thrilled about it. Once they were packed up, which is the fastest they ever did so, they were off.

Leo leads the way, with Owain curled against him and held protectively. Leo is the better rider of the two so Niles stayed behind him. There was little talking so they could make as much time as they could. There wasn’t much daylight left on that day so they rode till they had to stop for camp. Being tired will not help Owain even more than they could.  
So they sleep, even if it was only a few hours. The sun hasn’t even risen when Leo wakes, finding Niles awake already. They sit around a small fire Niles made, eating some basic breakfast to have some strength. They didn’t even supper yesterday.

"I..." Niles isn't even sure if he should say this, "When I saw Odin like that, it feared me. It wasn't even Odin. I didn't know who I was looking at."

Leo gave Niles a soft look, reaching over to take his hand. "There are things... out there that we don't know. I do know... That Odin would never hurt us, no matter what." He isn't sure if these words would help, but he had trust in Owain.

It seemed that much was clear in Niles, even if it might still fear them both. "Of all the things, there are still things we don't know about him."

Leo nods and sits in silence with the former thief for a while.

“Niles,” Leo starts glancing over to where Owain still slept. “I think there is only one way and I know you must have thought of it as well. I want to know your answer.”

Niles stares at their sleeping lover for a moment before sighing. “You know my answer. It is like you said. I trust your judgement.”

Leo left it at that.

While they packed, Owain briefly woke. Confused as to where they were but Leo and Niles calmed him and Owain obeyed. Trusting whatever they were doing and where they were going. It is just nice to be with them. Though as they travelled, he fell asleep again. It disturbed Leo but he just held him close as he rode. Pushing his horse to go faster. He felt bad for pushing his horse so hard but he trusted his loyal steed to take him where he needed to go. He will give his horse a well-deserved rest after.

Nearly 12 hours of travel, even at the fast pace, they reach the mark on the map. They started a late evening. In a grove, a beautiful waterfall spilled over. The lake beneath, along with the river, is crystal clear. Neither have ever seen something so beautiful. Leo could feel the magic just radiant off of it. Delicately moving both horses to a safe place, he got off with Niles helping Owain off. Finding a spot near the lake, they sat and woke the mage.

Owain blinked awake, looking around before landing his eyes on Leo. The dark knight motioned to the lake, which Owain looks. Staring for a while, mind foggy from sleep and pain.

He… He knew this magic. It is… familiar. Then he gasped, but it sounded more painful and a shriek. Leo and Niles slightly winced at the sound.

Owain’s voice is gone. Time is quickly ending.

Ylissian. It is Ylissian magic! This lake…!

“Odin--... Owain.” Leo corrected himself, catching the mage’s attention. Why are they here? It is the look he is given. Taking his gauntlet off, he cupped Owain’s cheek. “We never replied to your words yesterday. Everything… is happening so fast but…" He huffed and started again. Time ticking down. "Without trying you captured us. You stole our very hearts. Rarely do you speak of home, but when you did you shined bright. I told you before, I want you safe. You said you keep your title of my retainer if you ever left my side.” Leo could see the tears forming in those green eyes, he gently stroked Owain’s cheek with his thumb. Niles gingerly rested his head against Owain’s shoulder. “My Northern Light, we will rather you safe in your home than seafoam.”

They are sending him home. Freeing him from his fate. He knew it. Owain closed his eyes as tears fell, hot and in streams. Niles wrapped his arms around Owain’s shaking form and whispered into his ear, “No matter where you are, we love you. You belong to us, my love.”

Owain couldn’t talk, even if he tried or wanted to. He nods his head. Niles hold tightens, placing a kiss in the crook of his neck while Leo with such care cups his face and places a kiss on his lips.

A loving farewell.

Though, this perfect final goodbye couldn’t stay wonderful for long. Owain snaps his eyes open when he hears something faint. Right behind Leo stood that cursed mage, battered and all. Some dark mist forming in their good hand, ready to strike.

Thankfully for Owain, Niles noticed and quickly withdrew firing an arrow.

He missed but by that time, Leo now is ready to fight. Owain couldn’t do anything at all but sit on the ground out of the way while his lovers fight the mage that wanted Leo dead. He would merely be a distraction and hindrance in this form. He didn't even know where his tome was, thinking about it.

Whatever happened, the mage is much stronger now. From rage or a deal, Owain could not say. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know but this mage is different from before.

They somehow were able to dodge strikes from both Leo and Niles, but Niles is at a disadvantage here. There isn’t much room for Niles to stand back and fire. It is just a small grove with trees close together and a lake close by. The mage noticed it and used it at their advantage.

The dark energy they were firing left and right knocked Leo of his feet and the mage swiftly cornered Niles. Owain notices the magic they are using is poison mist. Nosferatu? No, it can't be. Too dark for that. He isn’t sure from this angle to be clear but Leo seemed to notice as well and went to counter.

Owain tried to crawl but the pain, the burning pain made him stay in his place. There is nothing he could do! He can’t tell what is happening but Leo and Niles protecting him and this mage having some higher level magic. He... He had to protect them though! That is his mission now! He can't fail now.

He could only watch as this mage went to suck the life out of Niles, Leo rushing to Niles’ side to try to counterspell but he is too slow.

_Naga... Please..._

Then something happened, he isn’t sure. Right as the mage let the spell out a light shined for a second before they are sent flying back. Niles is against the stone, looking confused as is Leo, standing a few feet away from Niles. They looked at each other, what happened?

 

Owain knows, hence the wide smile on his face. The charms work! He could not be happier, he did something good. They are protected. They are safe.  
But for this mage. Who was sent flying to where Owain sat, about 30 or so feet from where Leo and Niles stood.

 

He could feel the wrath growing more and more from this person. They were going to fight again, despite their state. They were not going to stop. This small struggle is just the beginning. Owain knew this well.

 

So he did what had to be done.

 

Disregarding his pain, he moved and reached out, grabbing the mage. His arms hooking under their arms when they stood. Caging them. The mage yelled and fought. Shouting curses at him, calling him a monster and how they will get their revenge. Their anger turned them into this. Owain doesn’t know their story but it is something painful.

 

No amount of words or actions could make them see the light. They are a shell of who they were before.

 

A monster if he must be to protect those he held dear, then a monster shall he be.

 

With the struggling mage in his hold, he backed towards the water. Niles and Leo watched, quickly realizing what he is planning but not sure if they should stop him or not. Though they thought that too late.

 

The mage seemed to notice as well and struggled more but found that Owain’s grip is strong. Beyond any human.

 

Once he reached the water, Owain fell back in with the mage in his arms. Sinking to the bottom below.  
Niles and Leo rushed to the edge watching bubbles rise and pop but unable to see anything in the clear water. They both stood and waited, for anything. They weren’t even sure what they were waiting for till the bubbles stop.

 

A moment passes. Then magic burst from the water, wafting over them both and vanishing. A few birds flew away and even trees swayed. Silence. Another moment passes and a body floats to the surface unmoving. Robed.

 

Owain never came to the surface. They already said their goodbyes.

 

In the distance, they heard thunder but the sky was clear of rain clouds. At the moment, they knew Owain was safe.

 

That was enough for them.

 


	6. Part of your World

Four months have passed since the day Leo and Niles were forced to say goodbye to Odin. Or rather, Owain. A Mer Prince they had found out. They miss him each day and the pain in their hearts has never died. Though they do not regret their decision to say goodbye. Knowing he is alive is enough for them and their love for him will forever be. 

 

Upon returning home, it was clear that Selena and Laslow were also gone. The pain looks on his siblings' faces was enough for Leo to tell but he never did tell them of their secret. Simply that Odin also vanished. 

 

The first month was incredibly hard. For Leo but the prince was worried for Niles at the same time. The archer, for his past, had some issues. Niles didn't keep many people close, above being extremely loyal to Leo. Leo was surprised when he even got so close to Odin in the first place. Then it snowballed, slowly but it did. While Niles agreed that letting him go is the better option, the dark knight knew that it was very painful for Niles to say so. Possessive and abandonment issues were clear to anyone. So for that month, while healing his own heart, he kept an eye on Niles. 

 

Niles mostly hung close. Being his normal self in front of the others but in front of Leo alone showed his true sadness and pain. He glanced out of windows or idly cleaning his hidden daggers. 

 

The items Owain left behind in their room remained. Anything that he left in his room had been removed and brought over by Niles before any maid could touch them. He didn't have that much stuff but even so, neither of them liked the idea of anyone touching the items. Niles kept one Owain's decorative dark mage jewellery wrapped around his wrist. Leo kept Owain's tome at his hip but never touches it. Both kept the charms close to their hearts. 

 

No one in Castle Krakenburg dares to utter the names of the three retainers. Though their shadows are never fully gone from the dark halls. Or is their sudden disappearances ignored by the fact three of the royal siblings now walk with one retainer. Never gaining another. 

 

One month turns to two, then three and now four. 

 

The rebellion slowly dies never is extinguished. Even now, the move silently in the dark but has yet to make another move. King Xander is already preparing to strike when need be and there are eyes all over. Leo doesn't need to worry about that and is focused on other means. Letting Camilla handle that with Xander, Leo is again focused on rebuilding. He has helped the city and travelled with Niles and a handful of soldiers to help and survey other parts of Nohr. That has helped keep his mind of the piece of the heart forever out of reach. 

 

Through the days, his family had been asking him when his wedding is going to be. Well, more so Camilla at first. Since she can very easily read him, somehow. Then Elise overheard and got excited. It snowballed from there. Leo asked Niles what he thought about it and he answered that it was a bit too soon. Though sooner or later, it will happen. Owain would want them to continue it. So the planning is back on, but not in the forefront. Maybe next year.  

 

Though this day, just past the four-month mark now, Leo finds himself and Niles travelling back to that town. Where the start to the end began. It was for business. Just checking on fields and crops. Other towns have been having trouble. 

 

The town was kind enough to not ask about Owain. Either they already have forgotten or didn't notice. Neither cared. They did their business and left but their feet (and hoves) brought them back to that lake. They didn't say a word to each other. They didn't need to. They weren't needed right away at home. A small pit stop wasn't going to mess anything up. 

 

They stood at the lake, watching the sunlight blink off the water. The sun for once is out. Albit not entirely bright but enough for some light for Nohr in forever cloudy skies. It was peaceful, calming. They stayed there, watching the water for a while. Niles even sat down for a bit. What were they waiting for? For a sign? Something pulled them here again but nothing is there. Just clear water and the sound of the waterfall crashing just downstream. Soon enough, they had to go.

 

Leo started walking back to his horse when Niles stood. Brushing off his pants of dirt and grass he turned to head over to his lord but stopped when he thought he heard a small splash. Glancing out to the water it was still. He went to turn again but didn't start walking. 

 

"Show yourself," Niles called out, causing Leo to turn towards him confused. 

 

Silence followed. 

 

"... Niles, what is wrong?" Leo gingerly started heading back towards the former thief, his hand close to Brynhildr and eyes glancing around. 

 

Niles didn't answer Leo turning back towards the water, glaring out at the innocent lake. 

 

It was then that Leo spotted something by a large rock that protruded from the lake. It quickly darted around once it realized it was noticed. They've been sitting there for a while and no one came to be able to enter the water. No other item has been seen to even indicate that someone was there before them. 

 

"Come out, we know you are there." Leo called out this time, "Make it easier on yourself."

 

After a moment, the being slowly came out and it shocked them both. 

 

This creature, that was about 30 or so feet from the shore, was indeed not human or anything that walked on land. The humanoid was marine of some sort. Scales covered the body were green-yellow. Some sort of gills run along the neck and they were able to see some fins along the back and sides. Long hair, past the shoulders, was yellow-brown. It was a lot to take in but that wasn't really what made them stop. 

 

The eyes. Very much not human eyes were this beautiful shade of green. 

 

A colour they both stared longingly into before. 

 

".... Owain...?" Niles hesitantly and quietly called. 

 

The creature didn't seem to respond. At first. Then it raised its clawed, webbed hand out of the water and into a pose that only one person made. A familiar smiled graced its face, even with the sharp teeth. 

 

Tears started to fill their eyes. 

 

With haste, they dropped anything that couldn't get wet but even then it was clumsy and both lord and retainer jumped into the water. Owain swam quickly so they wouldn't have to go too deep and be able to stand. Once the former mage was close, he was brought into arms and held close. With care for his claws, he wrapped his arms around them, petting their hair. 

 

There, they stayed for longer, holding to Owain. They didn't care about anything else at that moment. 

 

 

Soon, they had to move to land. Taking off damp clothes and armour, sitting by the water. Owain swam close and tried to climb onto the shore, Leo came over to help him sit on the edge. Revealing his tail. 

 

Niles and Leo stared in awe. Seeing now their Odin's true form as Owain of Ylisse. Owain tilted his head at their stares. Then he soon became embarrassed. Niles was able to see the colour change on his cheeks. He will have to make fun of him later.  

 

After a moment, Leo glanced over Owain's tail. Taking in the colours, scales and fins. "May I touch..?" Leo quietly asks to which Owain nodded his head with a smile. Of course, he could! 

 

Leo, a bit gingerly, reached his hand and placed it on Owain's lap, he figured. Running his hand down, going with the scales. It wouldn't be pleasant for Owain, he figured. It felt... smooth. And cool to the touch. Which made him remember how cold Owain felt before. It made sense now. 

 

Niles, in the meantime, ran his hands down Owain's arm. Feeling the scales along where he used to feel smooth skin. Though it seems Owain wasn't completely covered but mostly was. 

 

"Beautiful.." Leo nearly whispers, tranced by Owain's tail. It made the merman blush faintly again. 

 

"Agreed," Niles replied, resting his chin on Owain's shoulder. Bringing his hand to gently hold the blond's clawed hand. Unable to link their fingers together as they could before. 

 

Leo looked up from the tail, tilting his head to Owain. He noticed that the man hasn't said anything since he appeared. Knowing that Owain is a near chatterbox, it was odd. ... He didn't... did he?

 

"Owain, can you speak?" 

 

The former mage turned his attention from Niles to Leo when asked the question. He blinked his eyes once, as though taking in the words. 

 

He then responded just not words but sounds. It was an interesting combination of what might be clicks and deep throat noises. Almost like dolphins or whales. 

 

Niles and Leo stared at him for a minute. Realizing that he could indeed 'speak' but... 

 

"You can't speak Norhian anymore," Niles stated more than asked. Owain turned back to him with a frown. He figured they might be upset when they found out. 

 

"But you can understand us. ... You learned the language over some years." Leo replied, sitting more beside Owain now. 

 

Owain looked at Leo and nodded his head. He did indeed learned! He was able to speak human when Anankos transformed the three of them. It did take some time to learn and be fluent in Nohrian but Owain was a fast learner. The three of them made do with basic knowledge and went from there.

 

Though, he cannot speak human. He physically can't. Maybe that was a bit confusing. He did try but he just couldn't. 

 

Owain was able to tell that Niles and Leo were disappointed though tried to hide it. They wanted to hear his voice, after not hearing his long monologues or strange names he gives weapons. Just everything.  

 

It has been strangely quiet. 

 

"We can pass that. As you said, Leo, we can still communicate." Niles suddenly said with a grin. Resting his head on Owain's shoulder, like a content cat. 

 

Leo, in turn, did the same thing as Nile's. It was like they can finally relax. It was still their Odin. Even with a different name, no longer human and just around different. That didn't matter. 

 

After a minute of sitting there, Owain started to hum. It was a song they were not familiar with but it sounded beautiful. Owain never sang during his time with them. It was new but welcome. 

 

So for a while, they sat there together. Owain humming to them into further relaxation.  

 

Niles and Leo were supposed to head back home after this but they didn't want to leave right away. So they decided to stay the night. 

 

Niles set up their tent while Leo got a fire started. Owain went into the water to get some fish. Very proud of his hunting skill. 

 

Owain allowed the two to eat and get some rest. He kept far enough from the fire. They were tired from their trip but he is so happy to be with them again. He kept coming back almost every day, just wondering if they would arrive. It was always sad to head back to the palace without seeing them. 

 

Watching them sleep, he looked back to the water. He can stay out of the water for a while but he did have to head back to the water to keep his gills wet. 

 

Looking back at his two lovers he slowly crawled back to the water and as quiet as he could, slipped into the water for the night. 

 

When morning arrived Niles woke before Leo did. Stepping out of the tent he looked around and couldn't find Owain. He could feel the panic start to rise. Was that a dream? No, it couldn't be... It can't be just a dream. 

 

"Owain?" Niles called out but nothing answered back. He stepped further away from the tent. "Owain?" He called out louder. The panic in his voice is more noticeable.

 

"Niles?" Leo called out, a bit sleepy sounding. Niles quickly turned towards the prince. Leo instantly looked awake seeing the look on Niles' face. He quickly made his way over to him, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "What-" 

 

Before Leo could finish asking his question there was a small splash, causing both of them to look over. 

 

There, a smiling face of Owain popped up over the edge. He made a happy sound seeing the two of them. Honestly, he looked like a puppy. A sea puppy would be more accurate for him.

 

As Owain began trying to climb back on land, Niles is in front of him. He tilted his head confused as Niles got down on his knees so he is eye level with him still being in the water. Niles placed a hand on the back of Owain's head and pull him into a deep kiss. 

 

Owain is shocked by this for a moment. A blush covering his cheeks and nose but returned it all the same. Niles pulled back, both of them panting softly. Reaching down, Niles wrapped his arms around Owain and pulled him up. Sitting him down on the edge to be near the water. 

 

Owain is still stunned by the kiss, wondering if something was wrong. Niles walked back to the tent, without saying anything, to get changed. Leo, having figuring out what was wrong, got changed. Minus his armour. He walked over to Owain, kissing him on his forehead. 

 

"Good morning, my light." This snapped Owain out of his shock and smiled. He reached up, cupping Leo's face. Careful of his claws, pushing himself up to nuzzle Leo's cheek. This caused Leo to chuckle at Owain's greeting. "I take you had a good sleep." Owain nods his head. 

 

Leo moved a bit and sat down beside him. Niles, apparently a little embarrassed or something around that, finished packing the tent up before coming over to sit with them. 

 

"Owain," Leo started speaking, "We are going to have to head back to the castle." That much Owain knew but he still frowned sadly. Leo lifted his hand to brush some of his wet hair from his face. "I know. We are together again but we have to leave so soon. I wish I could take you with us..." 

 

Owain would love nothing more than to go with them. He would follow them anywhere but he can't be far from the water. 

 

"This doesn't mean we are leaving you," Niles said, causing Owain to look over at him. Seeing the serious look on Niles' face is something new. Rarely, does Niles ever have a look like that on his face. Unless it involved Leo. 

 

"Yes," Leo agreed, "So, I ask this. We are going to try as often as we can to come here. Do you think you can do that?" 

 

Owain nodded his head vigorously which caused Niles and Leo to chuckled once again. He would always be here, waiting for them. They didn't even need to ask him that! 

 

So, with a lot of hesitation on all sides, they said their goodbyes for now. Owain watched his lovers walk away. Oh, so badly does he want to run after them. But he stayed, sitting on the edge of the lake till they were no longer in sight. The trees hiding them from him. Then, silently, he slipped into the water and vanishing. 

 

Almost every week, do Niles and Leo make a journey to that lake. Every time Owain is there waiting for them. Like a dog waiting for its human at the front door, with a wagging tail. Full of love and adoration in their eyes. Niles almost couldn't tell the difference between a dog and Owain at this point.

 

The archer and the prince would tell Owain how things were going or funny tales that happen while sitting at the edge of the water. Owain would bring treasures from the bottom of the ocean. Beautiful shells or even plants. They were right fascinating. There is even time the two would strip and dive into the water with Owain, who always kept them safe.

 

It was like the two worlds were merging into one. Being together as one once more. 

 

Till air is needed once again and they had to surface. 

 

Worlds forever apart. 

 

This went on for a few months. Time is always hard to get together. Owain had a feeling that is would become further and further apart. Leo is the Prince of Nohr. His country needs him. His family needs him. It is still a delicate time for Hoshido and Nohr. Niles is now Leo's only retainer. (Leo told him he never found another- neither did King Xander or Lady Camilia.) So the former thief needs to be with the prince at nearly every step. 

 

They had a lot of their plate and shouldn't be wasting their time coming to see him. It is too dangerous and ... Can they truly be together? 

 

They are of the land. 

 

He is from the sea.

 

Anankos is gone. His magic has vanished. He doubts Corrin would know how to turn him back. Even if he did, it would be limited time once more. 

 

So, as he watched them leave once again, he sighed. Letting his body fall back and sink down into the waters below. 

 

Looking up, he could see what little sunlight hits the water. Making the water shine and sparkle. He couldn't even spend forever on land in this form. 

 

_ "How long till Leo and Niles become tired of me?"  _ He asked out loud to no one. He can't make them happy like this. He can't do anything for them right now when they could desperately need help. 

 

Right now, he is a burden. He knows this but... He wanted to be with them so badly. His heart... No. His very soul hurts when he is not with them. 

 

It makes him remember that tale. That human tale of a mermaid and her prince. Mermaids are not born with a soul, it said. No merfolk have a soul. So they can't raise up to heaven, it said. He may not be familiar with heaven but he knows that merfolk do have souls. He loves Leo and Niles with his whole body, which includes his soul and heart. 

 

To give up his tail for legs- in a heartbeat. 

 

To give his soul for a chance to walk beside them both- don't even need to ask. 

 

He has nothing he wouldn't give to do that. 

 

But, as long as Leo and Niles are happy. He is content. Even if that means he will never walk beside them. 

 

Weeks went by, and he only saw Leo and Niles less than a handful. From the visits, he could tell how tired they were. 

 

He tried to ask if they were fine, by carefully stroking under Leo's eyes and looking towards Niles, but they both just brushed him off. Saying they were just fine. 

 

Owain could tell they were not. They were so tried. Yet with limited ways at the moment, he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He didn't want to place more burden on them! What can he do...? 

 

Once again, they leave. 

 

And Owain doesn't see them for weeks. 

 

Each day, he leaves gifts for them on the edge of the water if they do arrive. He understands why they couldn't come. He just hopes nothing terrible happens.

 

After three weeks, he sees them and their time is short. Nothing bad happened but a lot of meets and rebuilding is almost complete so Leo is needed. 

 

They leave once again and visits are few. But they are trying and Owain gets that. It has been close to six months since these visits have started. 

 

They can't keep this up forever. He is sure Leo's family have long started to ask questions. 

 

So, one day, now nearly seven months. Owain is heading home from a long day of waiting for them to see they were not coming. He left his gifts for them. As normal. It is a small pile at the moment. 

 

While swimming back, he suddenly stopped at the gates by who else by his dear cousin. 

 

_ "Luci!"  _ Owain calls, trying to be his cheerful self,  _ "How does it go, my dear flesh and blood? Going on a mission from Uncle Chrom?"  _

 

_ "No, my dear cousin,"  _ Lucina says, in a tone that she is not buying what he is saying. They've known each other since they were babies. If anyone knows him, besides his own mother and his two best friends, it is Lucina. She is more or less his sister than a cousin.  _ "Gone on your weekly adventure?"  _

 

_ "Why yes! Just got back and we are all clear on the west side!"  _ Oh yeah... That was his excuse for his weekly vanishing. He nearly forgot.

 

Lucina stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. Bubbles rising and disappearing.  _ "Owain, I love you but I need to come clear. I know where you have been vanishing too."  _

 

Owain didn't say anything but did visibly flinch. Quickly glancing away from Lucina. 

 

_ "It's okay."  _ She quickly said, reaching out to take his claw,  _ "Come with me. There is a reason I came to greet you."  _

 

Without much of a choice - Lucina is quite strong after all- he let his cousin more or less drag him into the palace. After a minute, they were outside the door that led to the family sitting room. 

 

Lucina opened the door and inside was his uncle Chrom, Robin, his mother and his father. There is also one more person that he hasn't met before or rather, he doesn't remember meeting. 

 

_ "Owain!"  _ His mother, Lissa, cried out happily. Quickly swimming her way over and wrapped her arms around her baby boy tightly.  _ "Come, sit. We have something to tell you!"  _

 

He did as he was told but very confused. He sat down on one of the large clams used as seats and looked at the mysterious person who sat across from him now. 

 

_ "Owain,"  _ His uncle started,  _ "I would like to introduce you to Tiki, the Voice of Naga."  _

 

Owain's eyes widen. The Voice of Naga!? What honour did he do to be sitting in front of the Voice of Naga!? 

 

Owain took in Tiki's form, which is much different than the rest of them. She looked more human than mer. She has legs for starts but she does have this sea dragon form to her. She seemed to flow to her own current. 

 

She smiled at him gently, nodding her head once. 

 

"Greetings, young Owain. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Her voice, it seems to ring differently. She clearly wasn't speaking mer. "Naga has told me much of you." 

 

_ "Naga... spoke about me?"  _ What?! How does Naga even know he exists? Well, he does have the brand but still! 

 

"Oh yes. She knows of your adventure on land with the other little ones. Inigo and Severa. She watched over you through those years. She is pleased with your duty there." 

 

That made Owain's chest filled with pride. He is sure he saw his mother and father will proud as well but he is too focused on Tiki to take the full notice. 

 

"Naga watched overall in the sea of Ylisse. Though she doesn't take a blind eye to what happens on land. Naga is all and not. Though unable to help those on land, she watched you interact with two land-walkers." She tilted her head and smiled, "Prince Leo of Nohr and a Sir Niles." 

 

That caused heat to rise to Owain's cheeks. ... Oh... Oh, Naga... Naga knows! Repeat, Naga knows!! 

 

He is pulled from his thoughts at a small laugh that escapes Tiki's lips. "Fear not, little prince. There is nothing to worry about. Naga gives her blessing. Which is why I am here." She turns a bit to reach into her pocket and pulls out what looks like a gem. Almost like a stone that the mandrakes and taguel use to transform.  

 

"This stone will allow you to transform into man." Were the words that left Tiki's mouth. 

 

Owain's eyes widen once again, looking completely shocked. Words failed him. It... it can't be. Could it? 

 

"This stone is rare and it takes a lot of power to even create but there is a handful. As long as you hold this close to you, you will keep legs." She explained, leaning closer to place it in Owain's claw. "But, it's power is limited. Which means every few months you must return to the water and let it regain its power." 

 

Owain looked at the green-yellow stone in his hand. This... This stone will allow him to walk on land. To walk beside Leo and Niles once more. To... To leave home for land. 

 

_ "... I ... I don't understand..."  _ Owain looked back up at Tiki who is still smiling at him. 

 

"Like I said... Naga has watched. Is watching. She saw the love between you." 

 

She has...? How..? 

 

_ "Owain..."  _ The former mage turned towards his parents. Lissa is smiling, even a bit sadly. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her son.  _ "I want nothing more than for you to be happy. It is okay."  _

 

His father reached over and placed his hand on top of his hand, smiling at him.  _ "A knight needs to be with his liege, does he not?"  _

 

If he could cry, he would have right now. Having his parents' support. He looked at the others. Chrom, Robin and Lucina and they were smiling as well, nodding their heads. 

 

Once Lissa pulled back, Owain looked at Tiki and nodded. 

 

Tiki rose from her seat, moving towards him. She seemed to more float or even glide than swimming. Reaching for his hand, she started to lead him out. 

 

"Now, this will take some time, but you must connect to the stone. Fear not, you will say goodbyes later." 

 

Owain followed Tiki and spent time learning how to use the stone. It is much harder than one thinks if they are not a mandrake or a beast. Wait, did merfolk count as a beast? Owain didn't know but he didn't have to think about that. ... Maybe later. 

 

But it did take much longer than he thought. This is a different type of magic if one could call it that. Soon enough, some weeks, he was able to hone to the magic. And he didn't drown! So that is a plus in his books! 

 

Wouldn't Severa be proud? 

 

He couldn't wait to see Leo and Niles again. 

_

 

For the last couple of weeks, Leo and Niles went to see Owain but their lover never showed. He was always there obediently and faithfully waiting for them but this time, nothing. It caused no end of worry but they both just thought Owain was busy. Did something happen to his home? They hoped not. 

 

They haven't been able to come as often as they used to but now things are really settling down, for the time being, they wanted to make it up to their Owain.

 

Now, the former mage is nowhere to be seen. Still, they kept showing up when they promised. Leo is worried. He knew Niles is nearly at the point of panic. Yet he had faith in Owain. He knew that Owain wouldn't abandon them. 

 

They arrived once again, Niles stood at the edge staring at the water while Leo secured his horse to a tree. He walked to the archer's side and they both sat.

 

They waited and waited. 

 

It didn't seem like he is coming today either. 

 

"Why don't we head to the village. We have time. Maybe we can try tomorrow?" Leo suggested to Niles but surprisingly Niles shook his head. 

 

"If he isn't coming today, he won't be here tomorrow." Leo could hear the hurt in Niles' voice. 

 

This is hard for everyone. Yet, staying away from Owain is impossible. They are trapped in his song. 

 

Niles quickly stood and started head towards the trees. Leo stood as fast as he could and went to chase after him. "Niles, wait-" 

 

They both froze hearing splashing of water. 

 

Turning to the lake, they saw water rising. Like a column of water rising and circling around something. With a sudden movement, it stopped and shot up into the sky before it fell back to the lake once more. Standing in the center of it, and on the water, is a blond figure. Dressed in fitted pants with no shoes, with a light cloak around the shoulders. The hair still long past the shoulders but he looked just like he did on land. Legs and all. 

 

"Owain..." Niles barely above. Tears were already filling Leo's eyes while trying to hold them back. 

 

Owain gasped seeing them and dashed across. Ripples left in the wake of his feet.

 

There was no pain. 

 

"Niles! Leo!" Owain cried, tears already leaving his eyes. He was never one to hold back his emotions. 

 

Hearing the voice the longed to hear, the two ran to the edge of the lake, meeting Owain once he got to the edge never letting him go again once their arms were around him. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thus the little mermaid burst into foam across the sea but she watched overall she loved. For she could not take the life of her love.." 

 

Stopping his reading, he turned to the two children who were fast asleep. Setting the book aside, he kissed the foreheads of the four-year-old boy and three-year-old girl before quietly leaving the room. 

 

He sighed, closing the door behind him. He jumped a bit when he saw a taller figure in front of him. An eyebrow raised in question. 

 

"Really? That faerie tale again?" the figure questioned. 

 

"What? The kids love it! It is a sweet tale once you actually read it. She gives her all to the prince~!" He replies in a sing-song way.

 

"Can't you read something else? How many times much you read it. That book has about 50 other stories. ... Though, most are tragic either way." With a sigh and a shake of a head, a single eye stared at the blond in front of him. 

 

"I know, I know. But Forrest really loves that tale and I think Nina does too... Though she may like that tale about the thief that steals for the poor." 

 

"And keeps some for himself." Niles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she probably will. Try reading that one for a change. I don't think your parents will not be pleased about the mermaid story." Niles answered with some amusement. Turning head down the hall with Owain. 

 

Owain winced a bit about his parents, "Oh, probably not... What they don't know won't hurt them!"  

 

His family adored Nina and Forrest and loved them to bits. He swore his family was more happy about the children than they were about his marriage. 

 

"Come on, Leo is waiting. Once the kids' nap is over, we are heading to the lake." Oh, right. Time is up and the stone needs recharging.

 

"Oh, almost forgot, the healer came back with the news," Niles remembered, turning towards his husband with a smile. "The surrogate is pregnant with another girl."

 

Owain's eyes lit up at the news. "Really?!" He did a small dance in the hall which Niles chuckled at. 

 

"So, Mister Chosen One, what will the name be? I am sure you already thought of one." 

 

"Ophelia," Owain replied almost immediately with a smile on his face. Niles shook his head but smiled all the same. 

 

"Should have known but Leo will be pleased. Grand name though." 

 

Owain looked pleased with himself, puffing out his chest. "Of course. She is going to need it. 

 

After all, she will be a princess of Land and Sea." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to thank everyone who read, gave kudos and bookmarked this story! It meant a lot and thank you, once again, for joining this ride. I am sorry this took a long time to finish (Life got in the way a lot) but I had a lot of fun writing this. It is not perfect, I know. I could have done better but for now, I am happy with the outcome. I had a lot of fun writing in the Fire Emblem fandom and will continue to do so.
> 
> Hope you join for my next story! 
> 
> It may be the wrong Fire Emblem game but still Fear The Deer!


End file.
